No Soul, no party
by Saeko Evans
Summary: "Tan lejos de saber a dónde voy, estoy tratando de averiguar quién soy". Porque muchas veces, ser adolescentes no es fácil y menos si tu entorno no ayuda a transitar esta parte de tu vida. Solo los amigos verdaderos sobreviven en esta parte inestable de tu existencia. SoulXMaka, BlackXTsubaki
1. Soul

Declaimer: Lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).

No Soul, no party

**Soul**

Se removió incomodo en el lugar y en un torpe intento de acomodarse cayó al suelo. Con un ruido sordo su cabeza golpeo contra el piso dejándolo momentáneamente atontado. _Puta madre-maldijo sobándose con insistencia e intentando calmar el dolor.

Se levanto del suelo agarrándose de la cama, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sintió un horrible terrible malestar en el estomago. No había sido una buena idea competir contra Black para ver quien aguantaba más antes de emborracharse. Intento ignorar su resaca y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Opto por unos jeans gastados, una remera blanca y una campera negra, las únicas prendas que _olían _limpio.

Entro al cuarto de su hermano, vacio. El de sus padres, vacio. Ninguna nota. Suspiro con resignación y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Pronto la cocina se vio envuelta en sabroso aroma.

Devoro con efusividad cada una de las tostadas que yacían en el plato, junto sus cosas y salió a la calle. Estaba templado, el frio aun no había llegado con toda su intensidad gracias a dios. Tomo el metro y llego a la escuela en cinco minutos. Camino por los pasillos del Shibusen con tranquilidad, aunque había mucha gente.

_ ¡Soul!-una voz cantarina izo que se volteara. Maka, su mejor amiga, avanzaba hacia el junto con Chrona abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes.-no creí que llegaras a tiempo, ¿Qué paso?-Soul sonrió de forma torcida.

_Caí de la cama. -respondió sin mirarla, en lugar de eso fijo su atención en Chrona largo rato. La muchacha comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

_Ya idiota deja de molestarla.-Soul amaba hacer eso a la pobre chica pelirrosa, era divertido ver como se incomodaba bajo la mirada atenta de las personas, claro que, siempre se ganaba un buen librazo en la cabeza por parte de su querida Maka, como en ese mismo momento. Pero justo antes de que aquel libro de setecientas páginas se incrustara en su albina cabeza, su salvador llego gritando y siendo perseguido por Kid.

_Muévanse mortales, denle paso a su Dios.-gritaba Black Star empujando a quien se cruzara por su camino. Detrás avanzaba un Kid completamente iracundo. Estúpido Black Star, ¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez?

_Tu estúpido Dios cobarde bueno para nada, ¡Vuelve aquí! –ninguno de sus compañeros o profesores se alteraron ante esa escena, hacía años que la veían y siempre terminaba igual, con un Black Star sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

Liz y Patty, las hermanas Thompson, caminaban con tranquilidad ignorando la lucha que se estaba dando a sus alrededores. Avanzaban con lentitud, Liz a la cabeza, como si desfilara por una pasarela y Patty dando pequeños saltitos cada tanto.

_ ¡Hey chicos! ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?-pregunto Liz al llegar a su lado. Patty parecía entretenida viendo como Kid masacraba a Black Star, tarareaba una canción que él no conocía y desviaba su vista cuando algo mas llamaba su atención. Nunca tuvo mucho poder de concentración.

_Bien supongo-contesto Maka encogiéndose de hombros.-Chrona nos acompaño a mí y a mi papa a Paris, estuvo bastante bien la verdad.-comento distraída a causa de los gritos del Dios. Llevaba un suéter de color rojo y unos jeans, nunca se arreglaba mucho para la escuela, pero eso no quería decir que no se luciera con lo que llevaba.

_ ¿Tu Soul?-pregunto Liz dirigiéndose al alvino. Este se encogió de hombros.

_Inglaterra, alcohol, chicas. Ya sabes, lo usual. ¿Ustedes?-comenzaron a caminar rumbo al salón de clases, faltaban cinco minutos para comenzar y sería mejor estar allí antes de que Stein llegara. Los pasillos estaban atestados de alumnos.

Las visitas anuales a su país natal eran grandiosas, pero después de un tiempo, la monotonía se volvía aburrida.

_Oh, lo de todos los años, vacaciones en familia a alguna playa, muchas compras.-se acomodaron en sus lugares, misma aula, mismos compañeros. Liz saco una lima de su bolso y comenzó a arreglarse las uñas mientras Patty entablaba conversación con Harvard. Soul subió los pies al banco y se acomodo en su lugar.

Luego de unos segundos Tsubaki llego trayendo a Kid y Black Star. Como de costumbre con su mirada tierna y su expresión serena había hecho que ambos pararan, era la única que siempre lo lograba, ella o un buen golpe de Maka o Liz. La clase transcurrió con normalidad, cada tanto el alvino podía ver como las hermanas Thompson miraban a cada segundo el reloj y como Black llenaba su hoja en blanco con su firma.

El timbre del receso sonó y los estudiantes salieron de las aulas. Soul ni siquiera supo en que clase había estado.

_ ¿Y Soul?-pregunto Kid sentándose en la mesa con su almuerzo. Todos sus amigos se encontraban allí, todos menos el alvino.

_Debe de estar inaugurando uno de los nuevos baños con Kim.-respondió Liz con fastidio mientras masacraba su ensalada con un tenedor. El hijo del director miro a Maka y esta le hizo una mueca, luego a Tsubaki la cual solo se encogió de hombros. A ninguna de sus amigas le agradaba Kim, no después de lo que le izo a la bella pelinegra.

_Perra.- siseo la mayor de las Thompson al ver como Kim pasaba por delante de ellos de lo más vital. En efecto, Soul caminaba tranquilo hacia sus amigos, manos en los bolsillos y actitud desinteresada, ignorando totalmente el volcán en erupción llamado Liz.

_ Ya Liz, déjalo tranquilo.-hablo Tsubaki, la nombrada iba a contestar, pero Soul llego con todo y su parsimonia y tomo asiento a su lado. La rubia suspiro y cambio el tema de la conversación. La pelinegra no lo tomaba tan mal, después de todo Soul era un hombre y seguramente no pensaba las cosas de la misma forma que Liz.

Llego a casa y lo primero que hizo fue abrir la heladera. Saco de ella los ingredientes para preparar algo de comer, pero como si de un dejabu se tratase, sus padres entraron gritándose el uno al otro. Soul, viendo que la discusión llevaría bastante tiempo, saco unas frituras de la alacena y tomando el refresco que había comprado antes de llegar, subió a su habitación.

Puso música y saco una bolsa de hierba debajo de su cama, con cuidado y una práctica envidiable armo un pequeño cigarro. Lo encendió, estaba a punto de darle la primera bocanada pero alguien se lo arrebato de las manos. Black Star exhalo el humo en su rostro.

_Idiota ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que armaba otro cigarro. No le preguntaría como había entrado, hacía años que aparecía de la nada en su casa y se negaba a decirle como.

_No quiero estar en mi casa, me quedo contigo hasta que vayamos a la fiesta.-dijo con simpleza mientras se adueñaba de su computadora.

_Ok.-acepto, la verdad, no le venía mal un poco de compañía.

La una de la mañana en punto, y los chicos habían llegado a la fiesta sin ningún contratiempo. La música a todo volumen parecía no molestar a los vecinos o tal vez sería la costumbre, ¿Quién sabe?

Entraron, la casa no era muy espaciosa, pero tenía un jardín lo bastante amplio como para que cabieran mas. Tenía dos pisos, abajo todos bailaban o solo bebían, mientas que arriba, bueno, arriba estaban las habitaciones y el baño, así que ya deben de imaginarse.

Soul y sus compañeros se adentraron aun mas y, como si de una película de terror se tratase, sus amigos fueron desapareciendo de apoco. Los primeros fueron Kid y Patty, lo bastante concentrados en sus bocas como para prestar atención al resto. El segundo fue Black Star arrastrado por dos chicas desconocidas que lo hicieron desaparecer lejos de su vista. Luego Tsubaki y Chorna que fueron directo para la "barra". Liz encontró a Kilik, su novio, a la velocidad de la luz y se perdieron en el segundo piso.

_ ¿Solo nosotros sobrevivimos?-le pregunto a Maka, que reía viendo a Chrona pelear con un chico que le había robado su botella. Soul diviso a Kim, que parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud. Se horrorizo. Si, había estado con ella varias veces, pero cada vez era más insoportable, se pegaba a él y lo seguía a todas partes, era desesperante. Sin perder tiempo tomo a su amiga del brazo y la arrastro hacia el exterior de la casa.

_ ¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Maka al ver cómo era llevada contra su voluntad.

_Kim esta allí adentro, no quiero que me vea.-la joven entrecerró los ojos y lo escruto con la mirada.-no te miento, tonta.-exclamo exasperado.

_Está bien.-se sentaron en el pasto recién cortado, el olor al césped no era tan malo, siempre y cuando no se mezclara con el aroma a vomito.-mejor nos movemos de aquí ¿Si?-sugirió.

Estaban a gusto, la música llegaba a ellos, pero no perturbaba la tranquilidad. Maka había encendido un cigarrillo, mientras el vaciaba la botella de vodka que había sacado de uno de los estantes de la alacena. Pero había algo, una pequeña cosa que despertaba su curiosidad. Maka fumaba, eso no era raro. Lo que si llamaba su atención era la forma en que lo hacía. Siempre que estaba nerviosa por algo, la rubio cenizo jugaba con el cigarro pasándolo entre sus dedos mientras que intentaba hacer pequeñas formas con el humo, como lo hacía en ese momento.

_ ¿Qué pasa?-Maka lo miro confundida, iba a hablar, pero Soul enarco una ceja en forma acusadora. -escúpelo. ¿De qué se trata?

La joven desvió la mirada, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. No quería contarle, no se sentía lista. Pero después de todo era Soul, su mejor amigo, la persona en la que mas podía confiar. No tenia que temer.

_Es sobre Spirit… -bacilo, miro a su amigo esperando encontrarse con su penetrante mirada rubí, pero este miraba hacia todos lados frunciendo el seño.- ¿Soul me estas escuchando?

_ ¡Ten eso maldita!-exclamo al cerrar las palmas de golpe con una sonrisa victoriosa.

_ ¡Soul!-grito Maka al borde de la desesperación ¿Qué ese idiota no veía lo difícil que esto era para ella?

_ ¡Ho! Es que esta jodida mosca no dejaba de molestarme.-contesto. Maka soltó un suspiro y enterró su cara entre sus brazos.

_Ya, lo siento, cuéntame-esta vez sus ojos si la miraban, incitándola a hablarle. Una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante se escapo de los labios del chico. Ella suspiro.

_Yo creo que…-dijo comenzando a descargar su angustia.

_ ¡Soul!- _¡Mierda!_ Kim llego con tranquilidad abrazando al alvino por la espalda. Traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos le brillaban, sabía que había interrumpido algo importante.- ¿Vienes un segundo? Te necesito allí adentro-susurro sensualmente en su oído, pero Maka pudo escucharlo. El muchacho se giro para ver a su amiga, esta le sonreía pasivamente.

_Ve-Soul intento hablar pero la chica fue más rápida.- Ve, está bien, luego hablamos.

_ ¿Lo ves? A Maka no le importa, vamos.-Kim tiro de su brazo y lo obligo a entrar en la casa. Apenas entraron la sonrisa de Albarn desapareció y maldijo a Kim de pies a cabeza. Tomo la botella de alcohol que había traído con anterioridad y comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa.

Soul era arrastrado entre la multitud, estaba molesto, ¿Quién se creía esta chica para llevárselo así? Para colmo había dejado sola a Maka. ¿Qué clase de amigo hacia eso? Se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de Kim, y volvió hacia el patio.

_ ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?-hablo la voz de Kim a sus espaldas. No se detuvo, continuo empujando gente hasta el patio.

_Voy a buscar a Maka. -salió de la casa, pero la rubia había abandonado el lugar.

_ Ya se fue a casa, vamos Soul, entra conmigo. -oyó que decía enredando sus odiosas garras en su espalda.

_ ¡Déjame en paz! -grito el alvino soltándose de su agarre y dejándola, parada en medio del jardín.

Subió a la moto y condujo hasta casa de Maka, pero le fue imposible no pasar frente la suya antes, quedaba de camino. Los gritos provenientes de esta hicieron que suspendiera su búsqueda momentáneamente y entrara al hogar Evans.

Los gritos eran, como ya suponía, de sus padres. Discutían por alguna razón que el joven no lograba descifrar mientras Wes, sentado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, miraba a uno y al otro alternativamente, como si fuera lo más aburrido que había visto en su vida. Tenía el cabello revuelto y el rostro cansado.

Los ojos de ambos hermanos se encontraron. Soul alzo una de sus cejas en forma de pregunta, para lo cual Wes contesto moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

_ ¡Haz lo que quieras, no me interesa! -vociferaba su madre azotando la puerta, ninguno de sus padres se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

_Se va.-dijo el alvino mayor al mismo tiempo que Soul se sentaba a su lado. No se miraban, solo veían a sus padres ir y venir.-Papa se va, la dejo.-el menor lo miro unos segundo y luego se giro hacia las maletas agrupadas en un costado de la puerta.

_No me sorprende, la verdad.-dijo sinceramente. Su acompañante sonrió. Era algo inevitable, sabían que iba a suceder, pero había sido más rápido de lo que creyeron.

_A mi tampoco, pero bueno, el problema no es ese. Mama quiere que nos mudemos.-giro su cuello tan rápido que creyó lastimarse, ¿Mudarse? ¿Estaba desquiciada?

_No me voy a ir.-contesto con rapidez, masajeándose el cuello dolorido.

_Yo voy a la universidad, empiezo en una semana, así que me voy de todos modos. Te apoyo y lo sabes, pero estas solo en esta.-suspiro con pesadez y se puso de pie.

_ ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto su hermano al ver que volvía a tomar las llaves de la motocicleta.

_A ver a Maka.-contesto sin siquiera voltearse.

Condujo las pocas calles que quedaban de distancia, mientras las palabras de Wes daban vuelta en su cabeza. "No me voy a ir" susurro nuevamente aun más decidido, no sabía cómo, pero no iba a dejar Death City.

Dejo su vehículo a un lado de la casa y comenzó a escalar la pared hasta la habitación de Maka, como tantas veces había hecho. Si Spirit se encontraba en casa no lo dejaría entrar.

Lo primero que pudo ver fue a Maka caminar por su habitación, tenía el cabello suelto, iba descalza y con una remera larga, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Abrió la ventana haciendo que se sobresaltara, entro con agilidad al mismo tiempo que ella lo insultaba por haberla asustado.

_ ¿Qué haces? –pregunto, pero él no contesto. Cruzo el cuarto y se acostó en la cama mirando el techo. La rubio cenizo lo miro unos segundos y luego tomo lugar a su lado.

_ ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta con Kim?-el músico izo una mueca y Maka rio. Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo, la de ojos jade sabía que Soul quería hablar con ella, contarle algo importante. Desde que lo conocía, hace ya demasiados años, el chico tenía problemas para expresar sus sentimientos.

_ ¿Qué querías decirme? Hoy en la fiesta. -pregunto el joven. Su amiga lo miro y esbozo una sonrisa.

_Nada importante, no te preocupes. Cosas de chicas.-no lo creyó del todo, pero si ella no quería contárselo todavía, iba a respetarla. Aun así, el si quería hacerle saber los últimos sucesos en la familia Evans. Saco un paquete de dulces del bolsillo y se lo tendió a la chica.

_Mis padres se separaron.-dijo con despreocupación. Maka casi se ahogo con el caramelo. Lo miraba intentando descifrar su mente, saber que pensaba, como se sentía. Pero su rostro se encontraba impasible, como si le hubiera contado lo que compro en el supermercado.-Mama quiere que nos mudemos.-la muchacha se incorporo de golpe y trato de buscar su mirada.-no voy a irme.-dijo esta vez viéndola a los ojos.

_Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.-contesto con rapidez, Soul enarco una ceja.-Spirit tardara semanas en darse cuenta de que estas aquí.-ambos sonrieron. Maka salió de la cama y camino hasta su escritorio. Saco una pequeña baraja de cartas y se la arrojo al alvino, este se incorporo y la miro con detenimiento.

_Eres la mejor, ¿Lo sabías?-la de ojos jade esbozo una gran sonrisa, se sentó frente a él y comenzó a mezclar las cartas.

_Si, lo sabia.- respondió sin mirarlo, mientras ponía las cartas en la cama. Los ojos de Soul no se despegaban de ella, de sus movimientos, sus manos, su rostro. Maka lo completaba, ella era su todo. Podían existir miles de chicas con quien salir, pero solo una Maka. Albar levanto la vista regalándole una de esas sonrisas que el amaba, con las que, cuando todo iba mal, le decía "Que se joda el resto Soul, juguemos cartas."

* * *

_¡Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por leer hasta el final. Tuve una semana medio melodramática así que este fic salió algo raro. Es el primero que escribo de Soul Eater así que no sean malos y dejen un review, porfas… *.*_


	2. Liz

Declaimer: Lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).

No Soul, no party

**Liz**

Despertó con el sonido de la risa de su hermana, sábado 9 de la mañana en punto, Patty era mejor que cualquier despertador. Salió de la cama y fue hasta su armario, unas calzas, unas zapatillas, una remera y una campera deportiva era todo lo que necesitaba. Tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió y bajo hasta la cocina. Sus padres no estaban, seguramente aun dormían, habían tenido una cena de negocios ayer por la noche y había durado hasta la mañana.

_Buenos días Patty-con una sonrisa saludo a su hermana que miraba televisión con una taza de té en sus manos. No era difícil saber que estaba a punto de salir con su novio.

_Buenos días Liz, ¿vas a correr?-pregunto al ver el atuendo de la mayor. Aunque claro, lo hizo por costumbre, ya que su One-chan siempre hacia lo mismo los sábados en la mañana.

_Si, no se a qué hora voy a volver así que no me esperes para el almuerzo. Pasare por casa de Kilik.-tras el asentimiento y un "ve con cuidado" de su hermana menor, Liz salió por la puerta principal, saco su Ipod y comenzó a trotar camino al parque. La música lleno sus sentidos y se desconecto de la realidad por un momento.

_Los dulces sueños están hechos de eso…_

_¿Quién soy yo para no estar de acuerdo?_

Muchos hombres silbaban al verla, pero ella los ignoraba olímpicamente, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas situaciones. Pero quien podría culparlos, rostro hermoso, largas piernas, piel de seda y buena delantera. Todo lo que un hombre desea, o por lo menos físicamente.

Sonrió a sus pequeños vecinos que jugaban en el parque, solía cuidarlos cuando su madre no podía llevarlos a la guardería. No era que necesitara dinero, para los Thompson eso nunca fue un problema, lo hacía por mero placer. Unos ángeles, eso eran esos pequeños, o por lo menos cuando les llevaba golosinas a escondidas.

_He viajado por el mundo y los siete mares_

_Todos están en busca de algo_

Pronto unos pasos se apresuraron y corrieron a su lado. Estaba a punto de insultar al intruso, siempre le pasaba, tipos que se acercaban con alguna esperanza, molestándola en su momento de "relax", pero paro al ver quién era. Cabello blanco y dientes de tiburón, Soul corría a su lado de una manera muy cool. Lo pensó un momento, no sabía que eso fuera posible, pero vamos, es Soul, eso era de esperarse. Se quito los auriculares y hablo.

_ ¿Qué haces tú despierto a esta hora de la mañana y haciendo ejercicio?-pregunto la de ojos azules antes de siquiera decir "hola". El albino sonrió de forma torcida.

_Juego una apuesta, el idiota que está sentado en esa banca no dejaba de mirarte y no pude evitar decirle que era un viejo pajero y que nunca le arias caso.-hablaba con una sonrisa traviesa, y por momentos les sonreía a las chicas que pasaban por allí.

_Y estabas en lo cierto-aseguro la joven haciendo una mueca de asco al ver al sujeto. Podría ser su abuelo.

_Bien, me respondió que tampoco me harías caso a mí.-Liz rio, sabia por donde venia la cosa. Soul era tan predecible.

_Entonces hirió tu orgullo, le respondiste que un chico tan cool como tú podría tener a cualquier chica y aquí estas.-rieron.

_ ¿Tan predecible soy?-dijo negando con la cabeza, ambos jadeaban, ya llevaban varias vueltas.

_Ok, te daré mi numero y luego me das el 50% de la apuesta.-Liz paro la carrera, el albino hizo un mueca.

_El 30.-se lo pensó, no necesitaba el dinero, pero si iba a usarla a ella para obtener dinero tendría que obtener una ganancia.

_Visto y considerando que estas _necesitado_ aceptare el 30%.-Soul rio al escuchar el tono con el que acentuó la palabra, pero no dijo nada, saco su celular e izo de cuenta que escribía. El ya tenía el número de la mayor de las Thompson.

_ ¿Nos vemos esta noche?-dijo el albino cerrando su celular.-hay fiesta en casa de Harvard.

_Claro, y recogeré allí mi parte.-Soul le planto un lento y simpático beso en la mejilla y fue en busca de su "paga". El sujeto lo miraba con rabia y a Liz le pareció divertido. Dio una última vuelta por aquel parque, le tiro un beso a Soul para molestar aun mas a su acompañante y siguió su camino hacia la casa de Kilik.

_Algunos quieren usarte_

_Algunos quieren que los uses_

Paro en una cafetería cercana, siempre iba allí con sus amigos, todo era delicioso. Entro a paso normal y fue hasta el mostrador, un joven de ojos claros la miraban expectantes y con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Hola Hero.-saludo distraídamente.

_Hey Liz, ¿Que vas a querer hoy?-la muchacha paseo la vista por el lugar, Kim estaba sentada a solo un par de lugares de allí. La muy _estúpida_ sonrió.

_ ¿Como estas Liz?-La pelirrosa se había acercado y hablo mientras sacaba dinero de su bolso. _Perra…_

_Bien, solo pasaba por aquí de camino al departamento de mi novio.- siseo posesivamente la de ojos azules.- ¿Y tú?

_Esperaba a Jacqueline, pero se está tardando demasiado, _si la ves_ avísale que me fui.-un escalofrió se coló por su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa, Kim abandono el establecimiento después de haber pagado.

_Idiota-susurro al tiempo que miraba a Hero. El chico sonrió y negando divertido le tendió un café, ella no lo había pedido, pero el rubio la conocía muy bien "café bien caliente y dos cucharadas de azúcar, ninguna ciencia" A pesar de ser muy apuesto, Liz lo había rechazado infinitas veces, no era que no le gustara, había que ser ciego y estúpido para no ver lo sexy que era, pero ella _quería_ a Kilik.

_Gracias.-estaba a punto de salir, pero se giro y miro al rubio nuevamente.-Hoy en la noche hay fiesta en casa de Harvard, ¿vienes?-no supo porque lo pregunto.

_Claro, nos vemos allí.- respondió este con una radiante sonrisa. Le dieron escalofríos. Diablos, ¿porque siempre hacia eso? Salió del lugar un poco perturbada, pero en solo unos minutos sus audífonos estaban otra vez en su lugar, solo cuatro calles faltaban para llegar.

_Algunos quieren abusar de ti_

_Algunos quieren que abuses de ellos_

Subió las escaleras a paso ligero, el ascensor era para vagos, obesos y para cuando compras demasiado. No toco la puerta, nunca lo hacía, se estiro solo unos centímetros y tomo la llave del marco de la puerta. Giro la llave y entro. Dejo el café a medio terminar sobre la mesa junto con la llave y su Ipod, Kilik seguramente seguiría dormido.

_Liz-la joven inmediatamente se dio la vuelta. Jacqueline la miraba con una gran sonrisa de publicidad. No parecía preocupada ni mucho menos. Se paseaba semi-desnuda delante de la Thompson con descarada tranquilidad.

_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-escupió. Estaba de más esa pregunta, ambas lo sabían. Pero Liz no podía pensar bien, estaba perdida, atontada.

_Es obvio ¿No lo crees? ¿Por qué no te vas a casa como una niña buena y nos dejas en paz? Kilik está descansando, tuvimos una noche agitada, no quiero que lo despiertes.- nunca fue de esas chicas sumisas que se quedaban de brazos cruzados, es más, las odiaba; pero hoy, ahora y en esta situación no lograba reaccionar. Todos sus sentidos estaban abatidos, no podía hablar.

Como último recurso para salvar su orgullo, tomo sus cosas de la mesa y, con mucha destreza, le arrojo a la castaña el café _caliente _que quedaba en el vaso. Salió con la cabeza en alto del departamento y sonrió al escuchar los gritos de Jacqueline. _Estúpida…_

Ya fuera del edificio, lo sucedido le cayó encima como cubeta de agua fría y sin más rompió en llanto en medio de la calle.

_ ¿Liz?-Patty se asomo por la puerta de su cuarto. La mayor de las Thompson se encontraba echa un ovillo en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas. Sus ojos rojos y los rastros de lágrimas que brillaban en la oscuridad delataban su llanto.- One-chan, contéstame.

La nombrada no respondió, solo se limito a dar otro sorbo a la botella de vodka que yacía en sus manos. Ni siquiera la había mirado.- ¡Liz!-insistió la amante de las jirafas. Pero su hermana no respondió. Patty la dejo sola nuevamente.

Tras unos minutos Kid apareció. Camino en silencio y se sentó frente a ella, le quito la botella y la vacio con increíble rapidez.-se lo que paso.-susurro sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos. La joven siguió con la vista perdida. –Me decepcionas Liz.-Los ojos azules se clavaron en los de color ámbar casi al instante exigiendo una explicación. Death the Kid era su mejor amigo, pero eso no le daba derecho a burlarse de su dolor.-eres la chica más fuerte que conozco, la Liz a la que llamo mejor amiga no se deja abatir por un idiota.

_Genial, ahora resulta que soy una puta sin sentimientos. Gracias por tu ayuda Kid, ¿Por que no te vas un poco cagar?-el hijo de Shinigami respiro hondo.

_Sabes muy bien que no lo dije así. Pero si quieres quedarte aquí llorando y lamentándote por ser un nuevo espécimen de venado, puteando a los que si les interesas, hazlo, yo estaré en casa de Harvard disfrutando de la fiesta y haciendo que Kilik se arrepienta de haber lastimado a mi amiga.- Liz lo miro entre agradecida y avergonzada.

_Lo siento. -volvió a susurrar. Kid meneo la cabeza.

_No tienes por qué. Ahora, ponte lo más hermosa posible y hazle ver a ese descerebrado asimétrico lo que perdió.-una sonrisa sincera apareció en ambos rostros. Si que amaba a este histérico maniaco por la simetría.

La música a todo volumen molestaba a los vecinos, pero no importaba. La casa, antes tranquila, ahora se encontraba llena de adolecentes promiscuos con sed de ebriedad. La Thompson avanzo con gracia entre las parejas, en una esquina Black Star instruía a Soul sobre su grandiosidad mientras apostaban quien bebía mas alcohol. Chrona bailaba en la pista de baile junto con Tsubaki, Maka, Harvard y Hero. En uno de los sofás Patty y Kid parecían tener una batalla de lenguas y manos la cual no estaba dispuesta a ver el resultado. Camino hacia la mesa de bebidas tomo uno de los vasos sin siquiera mirar su contenido y se encamino hacia los bailarines.

Se movía con gracia en el centro de la multitud, Maka y Chrona la elogiaban y Hero la hacía reír con sus comentarios (Tsubaki y Harvard habían desaparecido misteriosamente), se divertía. Black se subió a una de las mesas y comenzó gritar incoherencias mientras Soul amenazaba a Oxford que intentaba ligarse a Maka, nunca había entendido del todo el odio que se tenían. Sus ánimos estaban subiendo y de apoco se iba olvidando de su horroroso día, cuando los vio. Intentando devorarse el uno al otro, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Jacqueline la observaba y le sonreía sin dejar de besar a su ex novio. El rostro de la chica estaba rojo, lo cual le provoco una profunda satisfacción. Pero no alcanzaba. Quiso golpeara, como tantas veces había hecho con zorras como ella, pero no lo hizo.

Un nudo se apodero de su garganta y comenzaron a picarle los ojos. Tenía que alejarse de allí. Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza, inmediatamente el frio se coló por sus ropas haciéndola tiritar. Las lágrimas se asomaban peligrosas por sus ojos, pero no quería llorar y no iba a hacerlo. Saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos de los bolsillos pero estaba bacía. Maldijo por lo alto y arrojo el paquete a la acera.

La música de la fiesta se escuchaba con claridad. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el borde de la calle, no quería pensar, no quería sentir. El sonido de unos pasos la alertaron, pero permaneció en el mismo estado, quieta. Las pisadas se detuvieron a su lado, por lo que fue abriendo sus parpados con pereza.

Un cigarrillo fue lo primero que pudo ver, como aspirina para un dolor de cabeza. Lo observo por unos segundos, lo tomo con sumos cuidado y se giro lentamente para observar su acompañante. Unos brillantes ojos claros la miraban expectante y parecían analizarla de pies a cabeza.

_No tengo fuego.-dijo Hero con una sonrisa. Pequeñas nubes de humo se escaparon de sus labios acompañando sus palabras. Realmente hacia frio. La joven busco en sus bolsillos, saco un encendedor azul y se lo tendió con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio tomaba asiento a su lado y encendía el cigarrillo.

Inhaló la primera bocanada y se lo paso al joven rubio. A comparación con sus manos, las de Hero se encontraban realmente cálidas. Liz rodeo el brazo del chico con los suyos y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro. A pesar de haber cerrado los ojos nuevamente pudo percibir la sonrisa la sonrisa del joven. Había sido un terrible día, solo quería descansar.

* * *

_ Este fue el primer capitulo que escribí, empezando por el final. Estaba lloviendo y mi tarea de, ya no me acuerdo que, me tenia bastante frustrada. Y salio esa pequeña partesita. _

_Se me ocurrió hacer un fic con cada personaje por capitulo, obviamente con Maka y Soul como protagonistas. Espero que les guste :) Review?_


	3. Kid

Declaimer: Lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).

No Soul, no party

**Kid**

Manchas verdes y borrosas era lo único que divisaba a través de los cristales del auto de su padre. Con la cabeza reposando en el asiento de copiloto trataba de atender a lo que su progenitor le decía, pero le era imposible.

_Por eso Kid, necesito que cuides de la casa en mi ausencia. Serán solo unas semanas.-termino Shinigami-sama volteándose a ver a su hijo.- ¿Me estas poniendo atención Kid?

_Si papa-dijo al tiempo que se volvía para mirarlo.- Soul no tiene donde quedarse, le dije que podía estar unos días en la mansión.-le hizo saber, recordando que su amigo estaba momentáneamente sin hogar. Spirit lo había descubierto antes de lo esperado.

_Claro, hay habitaciones de mas, creo que podrá quedarse.-tomo la palanca de cambios y giro a la izquierda.- Tienen permiso de invitar a tus amigos pero quiero que mi casa este en pie cuando vuelva, tal y como la deje.-El pelinegro sonrió. Leyendo entre líneas su padre decía "no quiero que sea como tu última fiesta."

_Tranquilo-dijo abriendo la puerta del auto. Ya habían llegado a la biblioteca.-no romperemos nada esta vez.-Shinigami padre se despidió de su hijo y este entro al edificio.

Cruzo el arco de la entrada y subió las largas escaleras de mármol hasta la parte más alta, los buenos libros se encontraban allí. Entro en la sección y saludo a la bibliotecaria. No debería tener más de treinta, siempre recta y estricta. Le había prohibido la entrada a Black Star hace ya tiempo. Comenzó a buscar algún título interesante, algo que llamara su atención. Suspiro con frustración luego de cinco minutos al no encontrar nada que le gustase.

_ ¿Ningún libro es lo bastante simétrico, verdad?-oyó que decían. Maka lo miro con sonrisa, estaba a su lado acomodando libros en los estantes.-Buenos Días.

_Hola Maka, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto al ver como la chica ponía y sacaba libros de los estantes, los ordenaba y los agrupaba. Ella sonrió y hablo sin dejar su tarea.

_Tome un pequeño trabajo de medio tiempo, la biblioteca es demasiado grande y Azusa no puede sola, así que ahora trabajo aquí.-contesto.- ¿Tu?

_Vine por un libro, pero no estoy seguro, creo que no podre terminarlo.

_ ¿Problemas con Patty?-soltó sin ningún tipo de tacto, Kid la observo desconcertado por unos momentos.

_ ¿Cómo…?-Por primera vez Maka dejo los libros y lo miro.- Si, creo que ¿Terminamos?-no estaba muy seguro, todo había sido muy confuso.

_Pues creo que si, Patty estaba con Harvard ayer. –comenzó a caminar reubicando los libros en los estantes restantes, Kid la siguió.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Con Harvard? Si, nosotros… ¡Mierda!-exclamo revolviéndose el cabello. La de ojos jade paro su trabajo nuevamente.

_Mi turno termina en diez minuto, espérame y hablamos ¿Si?-el chico asistió con la vista desenfocada.

* * *

_Ten.-Maka puso un café frente a él y se sentó. Habían acordado ir al café que se encontraba frente a la biblioteca, ya que Maka solo disponía de un descanso antes de volver. Kid tenía la cara enterrada en sus brazos.

_Gracias. -respondió tomando el vaso caliente y dándole un pequeño sorbo. Fuera del lugar las cosas estaban tranquilas, era demasiado temprano como para que la gente comenzara a salir un sábado.

_ ¿Por qué estas así? No quiero ser grosera pero creo que tu ánimo no tiene nada que ver con Patty. Ni tampoco con la paliza que le diste a Kilik por lo de Liz.-sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en los jade casi al instante. Esta chica era increíblemente perceptiva.

_No, la verdad no. Bueno, en parte sí. La quiero, pero no me molesta que hayamos terminado. Y en cuanto a la paliza, es lo único que me pone medianamente feliz.-Maka tomo un sorbo sin dejar de mirarlo. Paseo la vista por el lugar y pudo divisar a Soul fuera, hablando con una chica. Volvió su vista a Kid casi al instante, como si su sola presencia doliera. El shinigami se dio cuenta.

_ ¿Soul he?-la muchacha le saco la lengua, no le gustaba hablar de eso.-Bien, bien. Dejémoslo ahí.

_No estamos aquí por mí, cuéntame, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-entrelazo sus manos jugando con sus pulgares. Su vista estaba concentrada en la joven que tenía delante. Suspiro.

_Es mi madre, ella vive lejos, eso lo sabes-Maka asistió-estaba en Sudamérica la última vez que hablamos. Unos amigos suyos llamaron ayer. Murió hace una semana.-la chica se enderezo en su asiento y observo a Kid estupefacta.

_Lo siento mucho.-dijo ablandando su semblante.- tu padre el…

_No es bueno para estas cosas. Me abrazo, dijo alguna estupidez que no logro recordar y eso fue todo.-la mano de Maka se entrelazo con la suya, no hablo, pero le devolvió el apretón.

Había solo dos personas en aquella cafetería. Un hombre mayor que charlaba animadamente con la camarera y una mujer seria que leía una revista al otro lado de donde ellos se encontraban.

_ ¿Alguien más lo sabe?- su acompañante atrajo su atención.

_Solo tú.-Se miraron por un largo rato, Kid necesitaba a alguien, un amigo, y Maka siempre estaba para ayudar. Recordó la última despedida que tuvo con su madre, hace ya algunos meses. Ella se había acercado, le había susurrado un "te amo hijo" y un apretón de manos fue el último contacto que tuvieron.

_Hola.-tan concentrados estaban que no habían visto a Soul entrar. Inmediatamente Maka retiro sus manos. Sus ojos rojo sangre se clavaron en Kid tan penetrantes que dolía. No llevaba mucho abrigo a pesar del frio que hacia fuera.

_ ¿Qué hacen?-dijo sentándose junto a la chica. Fue extraño, realmente extraño, pero Kid tuvo la necesidad de echarlo, sacarlo del lugar para poder seguir conversando con Maka sobre su madre. Se había muerto carajo ¿Acaso no tenía derecho de acaparar a Maka unos minutos para poder ser consolado?

_Kid me acompaña en mi descanso, hoy comencé a ayudar a Azusa ¿Lo recuerdas?-pudo detectar un pequeño tono de reproche, pero no dijo nada. El teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar.

_Mierda, es Azusa. Se me paso el tiempo.-tomo su bolso y se puso de pie. Los tres salieron del local tras pagar la cuenta.

_Tengo que volver, pero me llamas ¿Si? Te matare si no lo haces. Tu casa no queda lejos, así que iré enseguida si me necesitas.-luego de acceder complacido ante tal amenaza Maka se despidió de los dos y cruzo la calle hasta perderse dentro del edificio.

_Maka es una gran chica.-aseguro el pelinegro, después de un tiempo, sin dejar de mirar la biblioteca.

_Lo sé ¿Qué con eso?- indago Evans confundido.

_El problema Soul, es que no solo tú se da cuenta. Ten cuidado, si no hablas alguien puede hacerlo antes.-rojo y ámbar se encontraron, un pequeño revoltijo en el estomago asalto al alvino.-Mi padre dice que no hay problema, puedes quedarte en casa si quieres.-Kid cruzo la calle y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, dejando a Soul parado, solo y confundido.

Llego y dejo sus cosas en la entrada, la casa estaba vacía. Subió las escaleras con pesadez y se tiro en la cama. El cuarto estaba perfectamente ordenado, ni un solo libro o prenda se estaba fuera de lugar. Se volteo y miro con detenimiento la foto en la mesita de luz, su mama le sonreía a la cámara estrujándolo a él contra su pecho. Kid no tenía más de siete años y estaba tan abrigado que no podía tocar su propia nariz, la cual se encontraba roja por el frio. Su cumpleaños, esa foto era de su cumpleaños.

Tras ellos se podía ver a Soul enterrando la cara de Black Star en la nieve y a una desconcertada Chrona mirando a su amigo ser torturado. Las hermanas Thompson reían como locas tras ellos. Soltó una risa llorosa al recordar el porqué de aquel castigo.

Suspiro mientras luchaba por no derramar ninguna lagrima. No soportaba estar solo en estos momentos. Soledad era, para él, sinónimo de pensamiento y pensar, en ese momento, no servía de nada. No quería llorar, no quería recordar, no quería estar solo. Tomo el teléfono, marco y espero.

* * *

_Lo juro, es tan molesto- hablaba Maka. Se habían juntado en casa de Kid a pasar el rato, su padre ya se había marchado, pero el dueño de casa prefería pasar el tiempo con sus mejores amigos, así que los invito solo a ellos. ¿Qué tanto destrozo podían hacer?

_Te compadezco, Oxford es tan… Oxford-sentencio Liz haciendo reír a todos. Estaban sentados en el suelo, cruzados de piernas. Apoyaban las bebidas en una pequeña mesita.

_Ya no se qué hacer para que ese idiota deje de molestarme.-dijo tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

_Dile que eres Gay, eso siempre funciona.- hablo el alvino, Maka escupió lo que había tomado y lo miro por unos segundos con inexpresividad en su rostro. Decidió pasar por alto ese comentario.

Black Star observo a Tsubaki. No había probado bocado en toda la noche y parecía ida, tampoco recordaba haber escuchado su voz en toda la noche. Se sentó a su lado haciendo que esta lo mirara. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de la chica. Con sumo cuidado él aparto un mechón de pelo de su cara colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

_ ¿Pasa algo?-Tsubaki se sorprendió, era extraño que justo Black Star se diera cuenta de su malestar. Ella movió su cabeza negativamente sin dejar de sonreír.

_Nada importante, solo dolor de cabeza. Aun así creo que me voy a casa.- la pelinegra se puso de pie atrayendo la atención de todos.

_ ¿Tan pronto? No has tomado nada. ¿Te encuentras bien?-Kid venía de la cocina trayendo mas bebidas.

_Me siento algo enferma, preferiría ir a dormir.-su sonrisa se notaba cansada. Black Star la siguió levantándose.

_Ok, un gran Dios como yo no puede dejar que una joven tan hermosa vaya a casa sola a estas horas. Te acompaño, no vaya a ser que aparezca un degenerado que quiera corromperte.-Soul rio con ganas.

_Tu eres el degenerado que quiere corromperla Black.-el Dios nombrado le lanzo un cenicero que yacía en una pequeña mesa a pocos centímetros, que gracias al cielo golpeo contra la pared.

Kid camino con las botellas vacías hasta la cocina, donde Maka, sentada sobre la mesada, hablaba con Liz levemente preocupada. Dejo los embases en el suelo y saco más del refrigerador.

_Creo que sí, ¿Viste sus ojeras? No creo que este durmiendo muy bien. Tal vez tendríamos que hablar con ella.-susurro Liz de espaldas al joven.

El shinigami se acerco a las chicas y miro a Maka por sobre el hombro de Liz. Le izo un leve gesto y esta, comprendiendo al instante, bajo de su asiento.

_Hablaremos con Chrona mañana y le preguntaremos que le ocurre, no te preocupes. –respondió la pelienizo y siguió al de cabello oscuro escaleras arriba.

* * *

_ ¿Vas a violarme o qué?- soltó al ver como cerraba la puerta del cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y Kid rio.

_No sería mala idea. -respondió quitándose los zapatos. Maka enarco una ceja-tal vez otro día, hoy vamos a hablar.- La muchacha se removió incomoda, el joven sabia que ella había entendido a la perfección. Paseo la vista por el cuarto del chico. Daba igual cuanto tiempo haya pasado desde la última vez que estuvo allí, ese lugar siempre era igual. Exageradamente ordenado, siempre simétrico y sin un milímetro de polvo, hasta a ella le parecía un poco demasiado. Detuvo sus ojos en las orbes color ámbar que la observaban.

Kid la estudio atentamente. Era hermosa y por alguna extraña razón su boca se volvió increíblemente apetecible. Como si de un imán se tratase, posos su mano en la mejilla de la chica. Se acerco lentamente con la mirada fija en sus labios, pero antes de tocarlos siquiera, ella hablo.

_Lo amo-susurro casi imperceptible, como si el solo hecho de decirlo en voz alta le hiciera daño.-lo amo Kid.

El pelinegro suspiro y acto seguido puso sus labios sobre los de ella, rosándolos por solo unos segundos.

_Lo sé Maka, lo sé.- la miro unos instantes.- ¿Lo amas demasiado verdad?

_Más que a mi vida. -respondió sin siquiera pensarlo, sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar de la habitación.

_No se puede competir contra eso supongo.- susurro abatido dándole un gran sorbo a su botella.

_No, pero no tienes que hacerlo Kid. Estas confundido, eso es todo. -respondió la chica con simpleza. Ambos se quedaron en silencio perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que el shinigami hablo.

_El amor es un asco.- Albarn rio con amargura.

_Amen-canturreo. Kid se volteo al instante, sus ojos penetrantes sobre los de ella.

_ ¿No quieres estar enamorada de él?- Maka lo miro con una sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de sus labios. Con ojos cansados, suspiro.

_Es mi mejor amigo, además, hablamos de Soul. Nunca pudo tener una relación seria, ni tampoco querer a alguien como es debido. ¿Que crees que haga si se lo digo? ¿Saltar de felicidad y responder que el también? Soul no es así. Y para serte sincera, no se si soportaría que no funcionara. Perdería mucho mas que solo un chico.

Lo pensó, lo que decía Maka era muy cierto. Pero no podía evitar pensar que haría Soul cuando se enterara, cuando todo esto le explotase en la cara y tuviera que afrontarlo. Siempre había sido un negador, pero esta vez, por primera vez, tendría que hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos.

_Todo hubiera sido mejor si nos hubiéramos enamorado… tu de mí y yo de ti.-sentencio Kid. La chica se quedo callada, meditándolo.

_Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no paso. Yo no te amo y tu a mi tampoco.- un silencio los envolvió, el cual aplacaron vaciando las botellas que Kid había traído con él.

* * *

_Ok, acá otro cap. espero que este les guste. Reviews?_


	4. Tsubaki

Declaimer: Lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).

No Soul, no party

**Tsubaki**

Una lenta y hermosa melodía inundaba la casa vacía. Suaves tonos agudos recorrían la habitación brindándole tranquilidad a la muchacha que golpeaba las teclas del piano. Sus ojos cerrados y su expresión impasible acompañaban las notas del instrumento.

La música término de golpe siendo remplazada por un suspiro pesado, Tsubaki abrió los ojos. En un rápido movimiento ya se encontraba en el baño lanzando en el inodoro todos sus males. Se levanto del suelo con lentitud y lavo su cara. No le agradaba la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, no le gustaba para nada.

Camino hasta su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, tomo su teléfono y comenzó a buscar el numero de Maka. Jugó con el celular con nerviosismos, dudando si llamarla o no. Presionó el botón verde y espero.

_ ¿Hola?-la voz de Maka sonaba entrecortada, apretó más el celular contra su oído y tapo el que tenia al descubierto.

_Maka, soy Tsubaki ¿Me escuchas?- fue tonto preguntar, podía escuchar perfectamente que su amiga no estaba _disponible_ en ese momento. Un gemido sonoro por parte de Kid pareció confirmarlo.

Corto la llamada y miro el aparato con reproche. Comenzó a correr su lista de contactos, Patty no sería de muy buena ayuda en esta situación y Liz probablemente armaría un escándalo. ¿Black? No, definitivamente no se sentiría bien contándoselo a él y Chrona probablemente no sabría cómo lidiar con esto. Kid y Maka estaban fuera de la lista desde un principio. ¿Soul? El, bueno… es Soul.

Soltó un bufido molesto, tomo un abrigo y salió al frio. El viento helado golpeaba con fuerza su cara mientras caminaba por las calles de Death City. Intento hacer caso a las personas que iban y venían, ninguna parecía interesada en lo que había a su alrededor, solo caminaban con prisa intentando llegar lo antes posible a donde sea que fuesen. Anduvo un largo tiempo hasta dar con el lugar que estaba buscando, la casa de Kid. Apenas puso un pie dentro el olor a cigarrillo le revolvió el estomago.

Cubriéndose la nariz con su bufanda avanzo entre la multitud buscando alguna cara conocida. A lo lejos pudo ver a Soul, lo bastante concentrado como para escuchar su voz al gritarle, al acercarse pudo ver que miraba fijamente a Kid y a Maka.

_ ¿Soul? ¿Ocurre algo?-el albino no contesto, continuo observando a la pareja sin siquiera pestañar.

_No, ¿Qué podría pasar?-Kid beso a Maka, casi al instante Soul rompió el vaso que traía en las manos. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que este se percatara de que Tsubaki aun seguía allí. Se volteo con una mueca de resignación.

_Es que no lo entiendo, ellos no… ¿Desde cuándo…?-tenía el seño fruncido y balbuceaba palabras sin sentido.

_Creo que desde la última reunión que Kid hizo en su casa, no estoy segura. Tu vives con el ¿No te diste cuenta?

_ ¿La…? ¡Carajo!-exclamo revolviéndose el cabello.

_No creí que te molestara.-Tsubaki siempre fue muy suspicaz con respecto a su alvino amigo, lo suficiente como para saber que se escondía tras cualquier mujer con tal de no romper aquella coraza que lo rodeaba.

_No me molesta- "ahí vamos de nuevo" pensó la chica.-es solo que no me agrada del todo. Ademas soy su mejor amigo, tendría que habérmelo dicho.- la pelinegra rio y al ver como Kid arremetía nuevamente la boca de su amiga, tomo a Soul del brazo y lo arrastro lejos.

* * *

_ ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto el chico observando, al igual que su amiga, los niños que jugaban en el parque.

_No lo sé. Es tranquilo.-respondió con la vista perdida en algún lugar.

_ ¿Tranquilo? Tsubaki, ¿Te pasa algo?- Soul miro a la chica buscando indicios de algún malestar ¿Quién podría sentirse tranquilo rodeado de chicos gritando y corriendo alrededor? Ella volvió a sonreír y él se sintió extraño, había algo raro en esa sonrisa. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero le recordó a su madre. Repito, extraño, muy extraño.

_Estoy bien Evans deja de…-su sonrisa desapareció dándole paso a una expresión de terror. Cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando la mandíbula, se doblo y soltó un gemido de dolor. Soul salto sobre ella y la sostuvo. Le gritaba, quería saber que ocurría, pero ni siquiera ella lo sabía. En un susurro casi imperceptible le pidió ir a un hospital, un poco tarde. El alvino ya había llamado a una ambulancia.

* * *

_Solo fue un susto Tsubaki.- decía el doctor mientras Soul y Chrona la observaban a ambos lados de la camilla. Habían encontrado a la muchacha de cabello rosa en el parque, justo cuando llego la ambulancia. Ayudo a Soul a llevar a la pelinegra y los acompaño hasta el hospital.-pero tienes que cuidarte, por ambos. Se responsable.

La joven asistió a pesar de la confusión de sus amigos. Su "salvador", por así decirlo, busco sus ojos para obtener una respuesta. Siempre había admirado los ojos de su compañero, su color rojo rubí, la intensidad que poseían y la capacidad de salvarte o hundirte en un solo parpadeo. Terrible y fascinante a la vez.

_Tsubaki.- urgió el chico. Estaba preocupado y era entendible, pero ¿Qué hacer? Suspiro y se atrevió a mirar directamente a ese par de rubís brillantes ¿Cambiaria algo si se lo contaba? Absolutamente nada. O quizás sí, pero no veía como esto le traería algún mal. ¿Cómo decirle? Dos palabras, tan solo dos palabras que no conseguía decir. Ya sea por vergüenza o miedo, no lograba emitir sonido alguno.

Soul observo las manos de Tsubaki, las cuales no estaban a sus costados, sino en su vientre, envolviéndolo de forma protectora ¿Cuándo había pasado? No lo supo, tal vez era instinto, el instinto de una madre. Si, aun le sonaba raro pensarlo.

La piel del rostro de Soul hizo juego con su cabello, hasta pudo llegar a creer que competían por ver quién era más blanco. Chrona lo sentó junto a la camilla mientras el balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

_ ¿Cuándo planeabas contarnos?-susurro con voz estrangulada cuando por fin recupero el habla.

_Son los primeros, nadie lo sabe. No sé qué hacer.-la mirada llorosa y aterrada de la joven los noqueo a ambos. Se miraron confundidos.

_Te llevo a tu casa, me quedo y me cuentas ¿Si?-dijo Soul no muy seguro. El alvino iba a necesitar terapia después de esto.

_Nos quedamos. -corrigió Chrona con una sonrisa. Antes de que alguno pueda advertirlo Tsubaki comenzó a llorar como si su vida se fuera en ello, balbuceando torpes gracias. Ambos se levantaron y rodearon a la chica en un cálido abrazo, intentando consolarla.

* * *

_Hogar dulce hogar.- dijo Soul al entrar a la casa. El doctor le había dicho a Tsubaki que guardara reposo. El alvino se tomo muy enserio el que no debía hacer esfuerzos. Cargo a la pelinegra en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto.

_Tsubaki.-la llamo Soul por lo bajo. La chica estaba acostada en su cama, descansando tal y como lo había dicho el médico, mientras el alvino la observaba. No quería abrumarla a preguntas, pero simplemente la curiosidad pudo con el.- ¿Quién es el padre?

Suspiro, las cortinas verde oliva parecieron volverse de lo más interesantes. No se oía ningún otro sonido que no sea el repiqueteo de las zapatillas de Soul contra el piso o el ruido que hacia Chrona desde la cocina. Paseo la vista por el cuarto, el librero estaba sucio, hacia días que no lo limpiaba. Algo raro en ella. Pudo divisar el espacio vacío donde, habitualmente, estaba el libro que le había prestado a Maka.

_ ¿Importa? – Dijo ella con tristeza.- Ya lo sabe y no le interesa.- Soul frunció el seño.

_ ¿No le interesa? – dijo enderezándose en la silla- Tsubaki por dios, no estamos hablando de una tontería. Es un bebe. ¿Y a ti eso no te importa?

_Claro que sí. -respondió casi al instante.- Pero no lo puedo obligar. Ni tu tampoco-Aclaro anticipando los pensamientos de su amigo. El joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero ella lo callo.-No Soul, basta. Es mi hijo y solo mío, tu no amenazaras a nadie.-sentencio dejando al alvino sorprendido.

_Entonces no me dirás quien es.-Tsubaki negó. Comenzó a jugar con las sabanas de la cama, sin mirar al chico- Ok, ¿Cuánto llevas?- La muchacha pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, pero contesto.

_Casi un mes.- Chrona entro con una bandeja con comida. Una sopa humeante y de muy buen aspecto. La deposito con cuidado en las piernas de la pelinegra.

_Lo siento, pero dijo el doctor que comas esto, por lo menos hoy.-Tsubaki sonrió.

_No te preocupes, huele deliciosa, muchas gracias. -comió en silencio y despacio, la comida estaba realmente buena, no sabía que su amiga cocinara tan bien.-Estoy bien chicos, pueden irse si quieren. La fiesta de Ox es hoy. ¿Por qué no buscan a los demás ahí?

_Na, sabes que no soporto a Ox. Me harías un favor si me dejaras quedarme aquí.-dijo Soul restándole importancia al tema, se acomodo aun más en la cilla y robo un trazo de pan de la bandeja de Tsubaki.

_No me molesta quedarme aquí, además, tienes que hacer reposo y si no estoy acá vas a morir de hambre.-dijo Makenshi. Tsubaki rio, mientras Soul protestaba. La verdad era que el alvino no cocinaba tan mal.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-pregunto Chrona luego de unos minutos, ya los dos habían comido (solo Soul y Tsubaki, Chrona había insistido en que ya había comido en casa), la noche había caído y el frio comenzaba a incrementar fuera de la casa.

La dueña de casa esbozo una sonrisa triste, nada de lo que viniera iba a ser fácil, menos sin un compañero a su lado, pero estaba segura de que sus amigos no la iban a dejar sola, justo ahora lo comprobaba. Junto sus piernas bajo las mantas, las abrazo apoyando su mentón en ellas.

_Supongo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es hablar con mis padres, pero no se.-hablo con la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación.- ¿Qué pensaran de mi?

_Son tus padres, te van a apoyar. Si, van a estar enojados al principio, pero son tu familia.-la consoló Chrona. Le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento. Soul pareció meditar algo en privado, tenía el seño fruncido y miraba sin ver el suelo de madera de la habitación.

_ ¿Soul?-lo llamo Tsubaki. El se percato de que estaba atrayendo la atención de las chicas.

_Estoy bien-contesto con una sonrisa.- creo que, pase lo que pase, _nosotros _vamos a estar con vos.

_Gracias chicos.- respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa en los labios.-Gracias.

* * *

Caminaba con calma por los pasillos de la escuela, cada tanto sonreía a sus compañeros que la saludaban, pero sus ánimos no eran los mejores. Encontró a Black, Maka y Soul en la puerta del salón. Maka tenía el semblante preocupado, pero contestaba con amabilidad a los chicos.

_Tsubaki-saludo Soul con entusiasmo, tal vez con más del habitual porque sus amigos lo miraron raro. Se percato de su error y volvió a tomar su pose despreocupada.

_ ¿Como estas?-pregunto cómo al pasar, pero la pelinegra sabia a que iba realmente la pregunta.

_Bien, un poco cansada pero estoy bien.

_Soul nos dijo que estuviste enferma, por eso faltaste estas semanas.-comento Black mientras se acomodaban en sus lugares. Dejo los libros sobre el banco y se volteo.

_Si, me dijeron que haga reposo, pero no fue nada grave.-el alvino se sentó a su lado, todavía le guardaba cierto rencor a Maka, aunque esta no lo supiera. Según él, Albarn tendría que haberle contado lo de Kid antes que nadie.

Marie-sensei entro al salón y comenzó a dar las clases, pero por más empeño que ponía en intentar prestarle atención la mente de Tsubaki no paraba de pensar. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sus padres habían vuelto, pero aun no había hablado con ellos, le aterraba lo que pudieran llegar a decir, lo que pudieran llegar a pensar. Había sido una tonta, ¿Cómo había dejado que algo así pase?

_Tsubaki…-su familia confiaba en ella y los había defraudado. La cabeza le dolía y la voz de Marie-sensei se escuchaba distante.

_ ¡Tsubaki!-volteo hacia donde venia la voz, la cara de Soul se veía preocupada.- ¿estás bien?-pregunto. No, a menos que fuera normal que la clase comenzara a dar vueltas, pensó. Negó.

El chico le pidió permiso a Marie-sensei y la acompañó hasta el baño, él intentó llevarla a la enfermería, pero la chica se negó. ¿Y si la enfermera se daba cuenta y se lo decía a sus padres? Se sentó en el suelo y se apoyo contra la pared, poco a poco las nauseas se calmaron y el dolor de cabeza disminuyo.

Soul la llamo del otro lado de la puerta, pero no le respondió, sentía que las nauseas volverían si abría la boca. El suelo estaba frio, pero no sucio. El aroma a desinfectante no ayudaba a su estomago a calmarse, pero el viento fresco que entraba por la ventana abierta lo contrarrestaba.

La puerta se abrió despacio y el alvino entro, la miro con detenimiento y se sentó frente a ella. Tsubaki le sonrió.

_ ¿Mejor?-pregunto inspeccionando su rostro. Quería contestarle que sí, que el dolor se había ido, que no tenia nauseas, pero no pudo. En lugar de eso lloro, lagrimas silenciosas, pero llenas de angustia, de miedo a lo que podía venir. Estaba aterrada, temblaba.

El alvino la abrazo y dejo llorara aferrada a su pecho. La rodeo con sus brazos y la acuno acariciando su cabeza intentando darle un poco de fuerza para lo que fuera que se avecinara.

* * *

_Les juro que este fic es el mas raro que escribí ._. Pero bueno, me dio un síndrome pos-Skins (Una serie que amo y que termino casi a principios de a*o) y no pude controlarlo u.u _

_Bueno, ya tengo el principio del próximo capitulo, pero con el colegio (que acabo de empezar) y los exámenes que tengo no voy a publicarlo muy pronto. Así que acá les dejo otro cap para que la espera no sea tanta :p Reviews? _


	5. Chrona

Declaimer: Lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).

No Soul, no party

**Chrona**

Empujo la puerta y colgó las llaves en el llavero, la casa olía a encierro y suciedad. Abrió las ventanas y dejo que entrara un poco de luz y calor al hogar, ya mas iluminada la casa se veía en peores condiciones. Un día se había ausentado y la casa ya parecía haber sido víctima de un ataque de Black Star.

Dejo escapar un suspiro pesado y tiro el bolso sobre el sucio y manchado sofá. Levanto la bajilla sucia de la mesa y la puso en el regadero, tiro la comida ya pasada, se deshizo de la suciedad esparcida por el suelo y dejo la cocina limpia.

Recupero su bolso y comenzó a subir las escaleras, preparándose mentalmente para ver en qué estado se encontraba su madre. La pintura de las paredes comenzaba a saltarse, pero fuera de eso los pasillos estaban en condiciones. Su cuarto era el único lugar de la casa entero, limpio y pulcro.

Colgó el abrigo en el perchero, dejo su bolso en la cama y se desplomo en esta. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Tsubaki, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a su amiga. Liz tal vez, Patty también, ¿pero Tsubaki embarazada? ¿Que seguía? ¿Qué Maka dejara el colegio? Expulso todo el aire de sus pulmones y se puso de pie, lo único que podía hacer por su amiga era apoyarla. Ni siquiera se sentía en condiciones para darle consejos, ya que ella misma no sabía qué hacer con su madre ni con su vida.

_ ¿Mama?-la llamo abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su progenitora. Estaba a oscuras, la ropa desperdigada por todo el suelo, paquetes de cigarrillos vacios sobre el tocador.

_ ¿Chrona? ¿Llegaste hija?-el cuerpo de su madre se encontraba enterrado debajo de varias capas de sabanas, la chica se acerco y la observo. Estaba peor de cómo la había dejado. Las ojeras le llegaban hasta los pómulos, sus ojos llorosos apenas se abrían en pequeñas rendijas y estaba segura de que no se había bañado.

_Un día mama, un solo día.-le reprocho la joven. Estaba claro que su madre, en ese estado, no podía quedarse sola. Pero tampoco era justo no poder salir de casa para cuidarla. Era ella la que tendría que estar velando por su hija. Su padrastro las había dejado (no era una mala noticia para Chrona), el dinero se les acababa y Medusa no parecía querer salir a ver la luz del día.

Limpio el cuarto, le dio la medicación a su madre y salió del cuarto. Odiaba ser tan dócil, sabía que, en cuanto su progenitora se recuperara comenzaría a ser tan detestable como siempre, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Se trataba de su madre, no podía simplemente dejarla deteriorarse ¿O sí?

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y bajo las escaleras con rapidez, sonrió al escuchar la voz del otro lado.

_Ragnarok- saludo como de costumbre a su hermano mayor.

_Hey torpe, ¿Cómo estás?-puso los ojos en blanco, no recordaba la última vez que el la había llamado por su nombre. Estrujaba el cable con nerviosismo mientras hablaba.

_Bien, supongo, mama todavía no sale del cuarto.-un suspiro pesado se oyó como respuesta. "regaño en puerta", pensó.

_Eres boba, te lo dije, ven conmigo. ¿Para que la cuidas? Cuando se recupere te va a volver a tratar igual que antes.-Chrona cerró los ojos y se masajeo la sien. Fijo su vista en el lapicero del escritorio y contesto.

_ No puedo dejarla, o por lo menos no así. Voy contigo, te lo prometo, pero espera que vuelva a salir. -pidió, no esperaba que comprendiera.

_Haz lo que quieras, pero después no te quejes, si estas esperando que cambie o recibir algún tipo de agradecimiento te digo que lo vallas descartando.-claro que lo sabía, simplemente no podía dejarla sola.- Odio cuando eres tan buena.- Chrona rio, lo extrañaba. Hacia un mes de la última vez que lo había visto, cuando su madre lo hecho de la casa. Un recuerdo no muy agradable por cierto.

_Si me necesitas me llamas. -sonó mas como una orden, así que antes de que Chrona protestara agrego- ¿Ok?

_Si, no te preocupes, adiós hermano.- colgó el teléfono con un nudo en el estomago. Lo extrañaba, demasiado como para hacérselo saber. La relación con el era rara, o tal vez no tanto. ¿Se amaban? Sí, pero nunca lo decían en voz alta, cada uno sabía lo importante que era para el otro, pero decirlo en voz alta parecía no ser necesario.

Suspiro y ya con una sonrisa en la cara, subió las escaleras con una bandeja para su madre. Un poco de comida tal vez la anime un poco, pensó. Abrió la puerta y dejo el almuerzo de Medusa en la mesa de luz.

_Come esto, te va a hacer bien.- no hubo respuesta, pero tampoco esperaba una. Saco la ropa y cosas sucias de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y las dejo en el lavadero.

La casa estaba en silencio, demasiado. Sabía que Tsubaki tenía cita en el médico y que Soul la había ido con ella, pero de nada hubiera servido acompañarlos. Sonrió, era completamente desconcertante él como Soul iba llevando las cosas, pero de cierta forma era un gran alivio ya que Tsubaki aun no se lo decía a nadie más. Sería terrible que pasara por todo eso sola.

Salió de la casa, el día era frio, pero había sol y casi nada de viento. El invierno estaba dándoles un merecido respiro, después de tanta helada. Decidió aprovecharlo y caminar un poco, la cabeza iba a explotarle si seguía en casa.

* * *

_Buenas tardes Chrona, ¿Vienes a buscar las medicinas de tu madre?-la saludo Eruka al entrar a la farmacia. De inmediato el olor a medicamentos y hierbas medicinales la envolvió, tal y como un hospital. Se acerco al mostrador y le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

_Si, Eruka, gracias.-espero unos segundos a la chica que desapareció por la parte de atrás del lugar y volvió con una pequeña bolsita.

_Aquí están, ¿Cómo sigue?-izo una mueca y respondió con desgana.

_Igual, pero supongo que en algún momento tendrá que levantarse. Nos vemos Eruka, gracias.-con la pequeña bolsa colgada del brazo salió a la calle.

Había demasiada gente caminando por allí para su gusto, así que evito las calles más concurridas, tardaría mas, pero no tenía prisa. Caminaba mirando el suelo y su mente divagaba en algún lugar distante cuando doblo en una esquina, si hubiera puesto atención, tal vez no habría chocado a la persona que venía delante suyo.

Su cabeza había chocado contra la de aquel desconocido y soltando un gemido de dolor, se llevo la mano a la zona herida.

_ ¿Chrona?-la voz de Kid izo que apartara las manos de su rostro, en efecto el estaba parado allí delante, con una mueca de dolor parecida a la suya.

_ Kid, lo siento, no veía por donde iba.-se disculpo juntando los medicamentos que se habían desperdigado por el suelo.

_No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba poniendo mucha atención.-tenia la mano en la cabeza, en el lugar de la "contusión" y le sonreía como de costumbre.

_ ¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupada al ver su rostro.

_ ¿He? Ha, si. Iba distraído, eso es todo.- respondió ayudándola a juntar las cosas que habían caído.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto teniéndole una caja de pastillas. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros del mismo color que su playera (todo perfectamente arreglado, claro está).

_Claro. –se pusieron en camino rumbo a la casa de la joven. Hablaron de cosas triviales, la escuela, sus amigos (que estaban valla uno a saber dónde), hasta que Mackenzie recordó a su amiga- ¿Todo bien con Maka?- Kid la miro, como recordando algo importante.

_Ho si, terminamos hace unas horas.-la simpleza y la tranquilidad con la que hablo izo que Chrona se detuviera, por consiguiente el también lo izo.

_ ¿Terminaron?-pregunto incrédula enarcando una ceja.

_Si, sabíamos que no duraríamos mucho, solo que no pensé que fuera tan poco.-se habían puesto en marcha nuevamente, el Shinigami caminaba tranquilamente, mientras que ella lucia levemente perturbada.

_ ¿Por qué lo intentaron si sabían desde un principio que no funcionaria?-pregunto la chica desconcertada. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, pero esto era demasiado. ¿Por qué los adolecentes tienen que ser tan ilógicos? Kid izo un movimiento despreocupado con los hombros y la miro.

_Ambos estábamos solos y necesitábamos a alguien, ella estaba, yo estuve. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?-lo dijo de una forma, como si todo fuera tan simple. Lo cual izo que Chrona se sintiera tonta por preocuparse.

_Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Tu sabias lo que ella siente, todos lo sabemos en realidad.

_Es la única respuesta que tengo. Además, ¿Nunca hiciste algo solo por sentirlo? Quise estar con ella y lo estuve. La verdad me izo muy bien, creo que a ambos nos izo muy bien.- concluyo con una sonrisa. Parecía realmente contento.- Adoro a Maka, pero no la amo. Ambos tuvimos las cosas claras desde un principio.-lo pensó por unos segundos.-bueno, por lo menos ella lo estuvo.-rio con eso ultimo, supuso que era algo de ambos, un chiste interno, así que lo paso por alto.

_ ¿Entonces no fue solo por diversión o para darle celos a Soul?-pregunto, ya esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado antes de la aclaración de Kid.

_Claro que no ¿Te imaginas a Maka haciendo algo así? Ella es más inteligente que eso. Fue por necesidad, digamos que la cuide un tiempo. En cuanto a Soul, espero que esto le sirva de algo.- Chrona frunció el seño, hablar con Kid era tan desconcertante. Bueno, un sujeto adorador y religioso de la simetría tendría que ser un individuo bastante complejo.

_Me refiero a que espero que se haya dado cuenta de que Maka es libre y que si la quiere solo para él, porque sé que es así, tiene que hacer algo al respecto.-pateo una piedra lanzándola lejos, reboto en un árbol y cayó en medio de la calle.- Hablando de eso, ¿Sabes por qué el repentino acercamiento entre él y Tsubaki?- Mackenzie se sorprendió y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. ¿De dónde salía con esa pregunta y por que necesariamente a ella tenía que hacérsela? Definitivamente no sabía cómo lidiar con los secretos.

_Hee, aam, no lo sé. ¿Acercamiento? Yo los veo como siempre. ¡Ho mira! Helados, ¿Me compras uno?-hablo rápido y, antes de que el pelinegro contestara, esta ya había salido disparada hacia el carrito de los helados, dejando al joven solo y con la palabra en la boca.

Chrona sintió como él se acercaba, pidieron los helados y comenzaron a caminar, la chica fue consiente en todo momento de la mirada de Kid sobre ella. Lo miro decidida a cambiar de tema, para que olvidara lo de Soul y Tsubaki, pero nunca espero encontrarse con aquello. Un par de ojos ámbar, brillantes y hermosos, que la miraban raro, si raro, el nunca la había mirado así, o por lo menos no recordó que lo haya hecho.

_ ¿Por qué haces eso?-pregunto Chrona nerviosa ante la mirada inquisidora de Kid.

_ ¿Hacer qué?- pregunto este desconcertado, apartando el cono que había estado por comer.

_Mirarme así.-chillo, no estaba loca y no veía alucinaciones, él la miraba raro.

_No te miro de ningún modo.-contesto divertido, la situación en si era muy graciosa. O por lo menos para él, ya que ella parecía un poco nerviosa, pero… ¿En qué momento Chrona no se ponía nerviosa por algo?

_ ¡Si lo haces! Lo estás haciendo justo ahora.- insistió ella, se estaba poniendo roja y los ojos de Kid seguían sin apartarse de su persona.

_ Mentira.-la acuso medio riendo. La observo un tiempo, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando para comprobar si la seguía viendo. Le gustaba eso, nunca había visto a Chrona así.

Decidió dejar de atosigarla, así que cambio de tema para distraerla.

_ ¿Tu estas bien?-aquella pregunta pareció sorprenderla, olvidando por completo las "miradas" de su acompañante.

_ ¿Yo? Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-cruzaron la calle y siguieron avanzando, ya casi llegaban a casa de Chrona.

_Por tu mama.- Maka le había contado que Medusa había tenido una recaída. Cuando Ragnarok estaba con ellas las cosas iban mejor, pero recordaba que su amiga Mackenzie había estado muy decaída desde que su hermano se había mudado.

_ Ha, eso. Si, no te preocupes.- contesto con la sonrisa un poco apagada, parecía resignada.- No es la primera vez que sucede, con suerte solo serán unos días más.-a pesar de todo, esto último lo dijo un poco mas esperanzada. No supo porque, pero eso lo animo. La miro a los ojos, nunca había notado lo claros que eran, también brillaban bastante y sus pestañas estaban considerablemente largas.

_ ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!-la voz de su acompañante lo saco de esa ensoñación a la que había entrado. No había reparado en el tiempo que se había quedado observándola. Chrona escondía su rostro entre las manos.

_ ¡Mentirosa!-dijo riendo y siguiéndole el juego, aunque se sintió algo tonto por su repentina desconexión con la realidad.

_ No sé cómo lidiar contigo.-susurro derrotada, provocando que Kid comenzara a reír.

Intento seguir molesta, incluso se mordió el labio para contenerse, pero no pudo. La risa del de ojos ámbar la contagio, provocando que ambas melodías se complementaran en una sinfonía hermosa a oídos de cualquier persona. Una sinfonía perfectamente simétrica.

* * *

Creo que no tarde tanto como pensé, agradezcanle a la lluvia, hace un par de días que llueve por acá y la lluvia siempre me inspira, no se por que :/

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Burbujas de Colores, por las palabras tan lindas que siempre me escribe n.n

Gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho para escribir! Así que sigan escribiendo, cuantos mas reviews mas rápido actualizo :)


	6. Patty

Declaimer: Lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).

No Soul, no party

**Patty**

Siete, ocho, nueve… las gotas del árbol caían en su mano y las observaba con atención. Eran bonitas, cristalinas y _explotaban_ en su mano al contacto, tal y como lo hacía su hermana. Ella era, a ojos de Patty, la mejor del mundo, no había cosa que no pudiera llegar a hacer y eso era lo que admiraba de ella.

Diez, once, doce… a veces le gustaba pensar que algún día llegaría a ser como ella, fuerte, decidida (aunque esperaba que no tan, gritona), pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Que ella nunca llegaría a ser como su hermana. "Infantil, torpe, tonta", así se reprobaba una y otra vez sentada debajo de aquel árbol de hojas verdes y tronco fuerte. Liz se lo había dicho, tal vez la forma en que lo izo no fue buena, pero tenía razón.

Patty era irresponsable y no tomaba las cosas con seriedad. **"Ti**_**enes que poner atención en las cosas importantes Patty"**_ había dicho en una ocasión, y no estaba del todo equivocada.

Trece, catorce, quince… las gotas comenzaban a resbalar por su mano y aunque intento retenerlas, se filtraron por entre sus dedos y acabaron mojando su pantalón.

_**_ ¡Basta ya Patty!**_

_**_ ¿Quieres estarte quieta un minuto?**_

_**_Patricia ya cálmate.**_

_**_ ¡Deja de molestar a tu Dios!**_

Suspiro, ellos tenían razón. ¿Por qué no podía comportarse?

_**No**_, ella era así, una niña en cuerpo de mujer y eso le gustaba, de esa forma era feliz ¿Por qué cambiar? Lo que realmente tendría que preguntarse seria: ¿Por qué sus amigos estaban tan molestos? ¿Ya no les agradaba que fuera su amiga?

Se supone que los verdaderos amigos aman a uno como es.

Por más que mordió su labio inferior, no pudo detener la tormenta de llanto que exploto al recordar las palabras que le había gritado su hermana, que la habían herido, que la habían sacudido tomándola desprevenida.

_**_ ¡Eres una tonta Patty! ¿No puedes dejar de comportarte como una niña por unos segundos? Juro que a veces desearía haber sido hija única.-grito.**_

Se había quedado paralizada, sin aire, totalmente sorprendida. Abrió la boca y la cerro al instante sin saber bien que decir. ¿Liz realmente había dicho eso? Bajo la mirada, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de entrada. Veía borroso mientras corría con rapidez por las calles de Death City, no sabía que buscaba, estaba en piloto automático, ni siquiera supo el tiempo que paso corriendo.

Cuando ya se quedaba sin aire por la carrera, sus piernas se colapsaron, cerca de aquella plaza en donde jugaba desde que era niña.

Su pecho subía y bajaba en su intento de regular el ritmo de su respiración. Escondió su rostro entre las manos y luego las coloco sobre su boca para intentar acallar los gemidos que se le escapaban junto a las lágrimas.

Podía ser todo lo que ellos decían ¿pero tenían que tratarla así? Las palabras duelen, valla que lo hacen. De hecho, las palabras son el arma más letal que tienen las personas, lastiman mucho más que una bala y son de efecto instantáneo. Muchas dejan las peores de la cicatrices, algunas imposibles de borrar. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan hirientes? Que ella se comportara como una cría no quería decir que no entendiera lo que ellos decían.

Seco sus lágrimas y dio un largo y pesado suspiro, gracias a dios no se había puesto maquillaje.

El silencio la envolvió en sus brazos, mientras el viento despeinaba sus cabellos y se llevaba los rastros de lágrimas, aunque le hubiera gustado que se llevara también el dolor. Cerró los ojos.

Debió de haberse quedado dormida, porque el sol ya estaba bajo y el viento frio comenzaba a darle escalofríos. El pequeño calorcito que el sol le brindaba se vio bloqueado por algo, abrió los ojos y levanto la vista. Black Star la observaba desde lo alto, tenía una expresión de contrariedad en el rostro y las manos en los bolcillos.

_ ¿Quieres gozar del honor de sentarte conmigo?-dijo al fin, estaba serio, algo habitual desde hace unas semanas. Pero hacía tiempo que todos actuaban raro. Últimamente ninguno de sus amigos eran los de siempre, tal vez les había llegado lo que muchos llaman madurez, si eso era, ella estaba en problemas.

¿Qué tenia de divertido tomarse las cosas enserio? Nada. Entonces… ¿De que servía vivir sin diversión? No estaba mal ser serio de vez en cuando, pero ¿Que tenia de malo hacer tonterías cuando uno lo quería?

Se encogió de hombros en forma de respuesta y Black se sentó a su lado. A pesar de que el la miraba Patricia siguió con la vista al frente. Black dio cuenta de los ojos rojos de la muchacha y se molesto por eso. Estuvieron largo rato en silencio hasta que el de cabello celeste hablo.

_Lo siento.-susurro atrayendo la atención de la chica. La rubia se tomo su tiempo para contestar y cuando lo izo, su tono era cansado.

_ ¿Me estas pidiendo disculpas? ¿Tu, Black Star?-de todos los que podían haberse disculpado, sin duda Black era el último en su lista, nunca creyó que pudiera hacerlo, no con lo orgulloso que era. Él ladeo una sonría.

_Tu dios te está pidiendo disculpas, tonta, deberías sentirte el ser más afortunado del mundo.-La rubia rio.-Te lo digo enserio Patty, no debí haberte hablado así, ninguno de nosotros en realidad, pero creo que nadie está pasando un buen momento.

_Eso no es mi culpa Black. Yo también tengo problemas a veces, pero no me meto con ustedes.-la miro, realmente lucia dolida ¿Y cómo no estarlo?

_De verdad lo siento, es lo único que puedo decir.- la Thompson estiro su brazo y revolvió los cabellos de Black, una pequeña sonría se asomaba en su rostro para sorpresa del chico.

_Gracias.-susurro con un brillo en los ojos.-Nunca creí que fueras tu el que diría eso.

_Estoy seguro de que ellos también lo sienten Patty, pero cuando te fuiste Liz tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que te dijo y bueno. Como que… colapso.-la expresión de la chica cambio totalmente.

_No tienes por qué intentar hacerme sentir mejor. Pero quizás tenían razón. Me refiero a lo que ustedes decían, tal vez tengo que…

_ ¡Loca! Estoy diciéndote la verdad, tu Dios nunca miente.-la interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando.-Ninguno de nosotros tuvo razón, puede que a veces seas un poco exasperante, pero también eres la que siempre esta levantándonos el ánimo y te sumas cuando Soul y yo queremos molestar a los chicos.-concluyo con una sonrisa, haciéndola reír también.

_Me gusta hacerlo. –respondió divertida.-pero, Liz tiene razón. Tal vez debería tratar de parecerme un poco más a ella, no lo sé.-una ráfaga de viento agito las ramas del árbol debajo del cual estaban sentados y gotas cayeron nuevamente en el regazo de la muchacha. Las observo por unos minutos.-Ella es como una pequeña gota de lluvia, llamativa, brillante y…-bajo la cabeza.- y explota cada vez que está cerca mío.-Black la miro con el seño fruncido.- me encantaría ser como ella de vez en cuando. Tal vez así dejaría de hacer tonterías siempre.- sorbió sonoramente y se abrazo a ella misma, el lugar comenzaba a ponerse frio.

_Pero Patty, las gotas de lluvia son solo eso, gotas de lluvia. También son frágiles y todas iguales entre sí. ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso?- esta vez fue turno de Patty para fruncir el seño.- Además, cuando todas se mezclan, se pierden, no puedes distinguir entre ellas y terminas siendo una más.

_ ¿Eso es malo?-Black rio.

_Es terrible.-dijo mirando hacia la calle, los autos pasaban a poca distancia y eran lo único que rompían en el silencio que los envolvía. -¿Sabes? Eres el ser más extraño que conocí en mi vida y mira que soy amigo de Soul y Kid, pero no serias Patty si dejaras de hacer esas tonterías como tu las llamas.

_ ¿Tengo que tomarlo como un cumplido?-pregunto la de cabello rubio, también mirando al frente.

_Claro que si, eres única.- la miro por unos minutos y volvió la vista a la calle.- Además, sabes que no quiso decir eso.-Patty lo miro extrañada.- Tu hermana está loca, eso lo sabemos todos, pero no lo dijo enserio, la gente enojada dice tonterías.

_La gente molesta dice lo que piensa y ella lo izo. No la culpo por eso.-dijo haciendo un movimiento involuntario con los hombros.

_Puede que sí, pero me limito a lo que yo sé, que es mucho ya que soy el Dios más grande que haya existido jamás.-aclaro mientras ella rodaba los ojos- Y de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que ella te ama, eres lo más preciado que tiene en su vida y sabes que eso es la absoluta verdad.

_Estas muy filosófico hoy Black Star.-susurro con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa en los labios incapaz de decir algo más.

_Siempre soy sabio- respondió luego de un tiempo- En realidad soy el ser más sabio que puede existir, lo que sucede mi pequeña amante de las jirafas, es que no quiero que mis súbditos se sientan cohibidos por mi gran intelecto.-lo dijo de una forma tan segura, como si esa fuera la absoluta verdad, que Patty comenzó a reír, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. No paró hasta que el estómago comenzó a dolerle.

La mirada de Black se perdió en algún lugar, su semana no había sido lo que se dice buena y la falta de sueño estaba haciendo estragos en su mente.

_Tal vez deberías probar el dormir un poco Black.-el rio.

_Créeme que es lo que estuve intentando hacer estos días. Pero me pongo a pensar y no logro caer en el sueño.-Patty suspiro y frunció el seño.

_ ¿Vas a contarme o qué?-susurro molesta cruzándose de brazos, esta vez el suspiro escapo de los labios del joven.

_Estoy jodido Patty.-dijo simplemente mirando sus manos.-Esto de las relaciones no va bien conmigo. Doy cosas por sentado muchas veces y cuando caigo en la realidad es todo muy distinto.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?- se quedo callado, mirando a la nada. La Thompson creyó que no respondería, pero al final hablo.

_A Tsubaki-respondió al fin con el seño fruncido- creí que yo, que ella… no lo sé, que teníamos algo…-movió la cabeza negativamente como despejándose ideas erróneas. - ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así, no importa.-pero Patty sabía que si importaba, podía leerlo en sus ojos.

Nunca había sido buena con las palabras, así que se movió más cerca de él y abrazo su brazo. Aplasto su mejilla contra el hombro del chico y el recostó la cabeza sobre la de ella. El muchacho agradeció el gesto.

_ Si no fueras uno más del montón, ¿Qué serias tu entonces Black Star?-pregunto Patty después de un largo tiempo en silencio. Black deshizo el abrazo y la miro seguro.

_El barco que navegue sobre ustedes mi pequeña gota, soy un Dios, tengo que hacer que todos tengan una buena vista de mi grandeza para poder admirarme.- concluyo totalmente seguro de su respuesta. Y Patty sonrió, porque, a pesar de no estar realmente segura de que el tema del "Dios" fuera real, de una cosa si estaba segura. Su amigo, a pesar de ser el sujeto más ególatra que existiera en la faz de la tierra, era uno de los seres más indispensables en su vida.

Un carraspeo izo que ambos se dieran la vuelta, Liz estaba parada detrás de ellos. Tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello desarreglado, en realidad, era todo un desastre.

_ ¿Lo ves?-dijo Black levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón.-te lo dije, un completo desastre sin ti.-Patty rio y enfoco la vista en su hermana.

_Las dejo mortales, nos vemos luego.-cruzo la calle cuando el semáforo estuvo en rojo y se alejo con la vista gacha y las manos en los bolcillos.

_Hola.-dijo Liz, después de un incomodo silencio, mirando insegura a su hermana a un lado del tronco de árbol. Patty solo la miro.

_Hay Patty lo siento mucho.-logro decir antes de desplomarse a un lado de su melliza y aprisionarla entre sus brazos.- No quise decir nada de eso. Eres mi todo, no podría pasar un segundo sin ti, por favor perdóname.-Patty se había quedado estática mientras su hermana la apretaba contra sí y dejaba salir todo entre sollozos.

_Yo te amo hermana, no sé por qué fui así de tonta, lo siento.-La pequeña sonrió y correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad que la mayor. Un sentimiento cálido se apodero de su pecho haciendo lejana la tristeza.

_Tal vez es porque eres rubia.-dijo Patty muy despacio-Es normal que hagas idioteces de vez en cuando.- Liz deshizo el abrazo y la miro a los ojos, una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la más pequeña de las Thompson. Se arrojo nuevamente sobre ella entre sollozos y risas.

* * *

_Perdón__, perdón, perdón... Me tarde mucho, lo se. Pero no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo. Pude terminar el capitulo hoy en un pequeño descanso. Encima creo que el capitulo quedo mas corto que los demás. No sé como habrá quedado, la verdad es que no me convense del todo, pero ya no se que mas hacerle. _

_Pido disculpas por la insistencia de las gotas, pero estaba lloviendo cuando empece el cap., creo que ya lo dije, pero la lluvia como que me inspira. _

_Espero que les guste. _

_Dejen reviews o Excalibur aparecerá debajo de su cama en la noche(? _


	7. Black Star

Declaimer: Lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).

No Soul, no Party

**Black Star**

El viento golpeaba con intensidad su rostro, volando su cabello hacia atrás con fiereza, sus manos deslizándose en el volante, el rugido del motor retumbando en sus oídos. Sonrió mientras la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, mejor que cualquier droga, mucho mejor que cualquier mujer.

Doblo en la esquina mirando por el espejo retrovisor, ya basta de juegos, tenía que acabar con esto. Entrecerró los ojos y piso el acelerador, su mano en la palanca de cambios se movía con experiencia. Faltaba poco, tan poco.

Diviso a la chica con la bandera en manos y apresuro el paso aun más. El asfalto marcado con llantas y el olor a cuero quemado, el dulce sabor de la victoria. Paso la bandera a toda velocidad y el rugido del freno se escucho por todo el lugar. Segundos después otro auto freno a la par suya.

_ ¿No te cansas de verme ganar?- se mofo Black Star saliendo del auto, mirando con diversión al "perdedor".

_Búrlate todo lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo, es lo único en lo que me puedes ganar.- respondió con ira escondida. La sonrisa de Black continúo en su sitio. La gente los rodeaba bajo la luz de la luna, ocultos en la noche entre alcohol, drogas, autos y apuestas.

_Uuuf, no seas mal perdedor Harvard, sabes que nunca podrías ganarme. Ríndete ante este Dios de las carreras.-hablo mientras el de gafas ponía sobre su mano una suma considerable de dinero. Su tercera victoria en la noche, nadie inteligente competía contra Black Star.

_Hay, no sé, déjame pensar.- hablo Harvard con sorna. Comenzó a enumerar- la escuela, los partidos contra tu equipo de básquet, Tsubaki…-termino con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el seño fruncido de su compañero. Black apretó los puños. Antes de que pudiera contestar o abalanzarse sobre él, las sirenas sonaron cerca. La policía se acercaba.

_ ¿Qué haces Black?-grito Kid saliendo de entre la multitud.-Salgamos de aquí.-lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta el auto, lo encendió y condujo a toda prisa por las calles vacías de Death city.

_No hagas caso a ese idiota, sabes que solo habla porque perdió su dinero contigo otra vez.-pero él no escuchaba, apretó el agarre del volante y acelero aun más.

Las casas y tiendas se veían borrosas al pasar frente a ellas. Kid miraba al conductor de vez en cuando, escrutando en su rostro en busca de algo, pero Black era un experto en ocultar cosas que no quería que fueran descubiertas. En realidad, pensó, nunca podría terminar de aprender cosas sobre su ególatra amigo, y eso le molestaba. De alguna forma, lo hacía sentir en falta.

Pero sabía de sobra que la única persona capaz de descifrar la mente de aquel mono asimétrico fue, era y seria siempre Soul. Le daba un poco de envidia a veces, pero nunca pudo tener una conexión como la de aquellos dos, siempre juntos, listos para dar todo por el otro. Eran sus mejores amigos, si, pero ese par tenía un _algo _difícil de ignorar.

_Nunca la quiso.-susurro Black Star, aun con los ojos fijos en el camino. Había bajado la velocidad y se acercaban a la mansión del Shinigami.-nunca la quiso, solo lo izo para molestarme. -siguió diciendo.

_Lo sé.- respondió Kid quien supo al instante a que se refería.- Me sorprende que Tsubaki no se haya dado cuenta antes.-Black rio con amargura.

_Es tan malditamente buena que piensa que las demás personas también lo son. Se hubiera ahorrado el sufrimiento.-Kid se recostó en el asiento del copiloto y hablo sin mirarlo:

_No seas hipócrita. Eso es lo que te enamoro de ella en un principio. Que viera cosas en ti que ni tú mismo sabias que tenias.-Black freno frente a la casa del amante de la simetría. Giro la llave y el auto se apago.

_Estaría hundido en mi propia mierda si no fuera por ella.-dijo al tiempo que le daba una bocanada a su cigarro. Sonrió y cerro los ojos, sus extremidades se relajaron y la presión, el enojo y la angustia cedieron lentamente.

_Si. -respondió Kid hastiado al tiempo que abría la puerta del coche. El olor dulzón de la sustancia toxica que fumaba Black le daba dolor de cabeza. Nunca había compartido el gusto por las drogas de sus dos amigos y no planeaba comenzar esa noche.-Y ahora que no está, estas comenzando a caer de nuevo.

_ ¿De algo hay que morir verdad?-salió del auto y se recargo sobre el techo del auto.- Es lo único que me hace sentir mejor. -Kid negó frustrado.

_Eso solo dura unos minutos y hace que la realidad sea aun peor cuando "vuelves".

_Lo siento si no te gusta niño rico, pero es la única forma que tengo de escapar de toda esta mierda.-elevo la voz en forma defensiva y se enderezo en su lugar.

_No eres el único sin madre Black, la mía también murió y no me ves rendirme tan fácilmente.-al contrario de Black, el conservo la compostura.

_Por dios, murió hace dos meses. Intenta sacar buen provecho de una madre muerta a los 5 años y un padre preso desde que tengo memoria. Viví siempre solo. ¿Qué sabe un niño mimado como tú de sufrimiento cuando tiene todo lo que quiere porque su papi se lo compra? –el seño fruncido, la mandíbula cerrada y los puños apretados indicaban peligro.

_No minimices mi perdida, porque no sabes nada.-hablo calmadamente con sus orbes color ámbar fijos en los de su amigo. Ambos aun de pie a cada lado del coche. -Solo digo que si en verdad fueras el hombre que superara a los dioses no tendrías que dejarte caer en algo tan trivial como esa porquería. Tenía entendido que eras más fuerte que eso.

_Era más fuerte cuando ella estaba conmigo.-dijo con melancolía desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

_Créeme que lo sé, pero no te auto compadezcas. No veo que estés haciendo mucho para que vuelva. -Black se quedo mirándolo, pero Kid ya se había dado la vuelta. Camino por el patio hasta la entrada y se detuvo al abrir la puerta.

_Termina eso y luego entra, no quiero ese olor en mi casa, no es para nada simétrico.-se quedo fuera rezagado por unos minutos hasta que soltó una risa y, negando suavemente, tiro el cigarro a medio empezar en el suelo.

Despertó medio confundido, no fue hasta que vio la habitación maniáticamente organizada que recordó haberse quedado en casa de Kid. Arrojo las sabanas hacia un lado y se levanto medio dormido. El reloj de su celular marcaba la 1 pm.

Si mal no recordaba, era domingo. Triste y monótono domingo. Se dio una ducha rápida para poder despertarse y bajo las escaleras hacia la sala. Liz y Maka estaban tiradas en los sillones hablando como de costumbre. Kid se dedicaba a observar uno de los cuadros de la pared.

_Déjalo ya rayitas, es imposible que eso este mas simétrico de lo que esta.-el nombrado se volteo con una mirada de advertencia.

_ ¿Y qué? ¿Hay planes para hoy?-comento mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá y se recostaba contra Maka.

_No lo sé.- contestó ella al tiempo que lo apartaba de un empujón.-Si salimos, seremos solo nosotros cuatro. Patty esta… bueno, no lo sé realmente.-dijo mirando a Liz, quien se encogió y movió la cabeza negativamente. –Crona está cuidando a su madre y Soul se queda con Tsubaki.

_ ¿Con Tsubaki?- pregunto con el seño fruncido. La risa de la nombrada se escucho desde la cocina, casi como música para los oídos de sus oyentes.

_Si, no tenia ánimos de salir y Soul se ofreció a quedarse.- dijo haciendo un gesto, dándole a entender que no tenía idea del porque.- Estábamos esperando que despertaras.

La miro unos instantes y camino hacia la cocina. A cada paso la voz de sus amigos se oía mas clara.

_He pensado en teñirme el cabello… ¿Qué te parece?- una risa cantarina y algo burlona se escucho en modo respuesta.

_ ¿Es enserio?-pregunto Tsubaki divertida.

_Claro que si.-Black se asomo a la puerta para poder ver mejor. Estaban frente a frente Tsubaki sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina con los pies colgando y moviéndose ligeramente, Soul parado de forma cool y las manos en los bolsillos, cada uno con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que poco a poco la de Tsubaki se fue desfigurando.

_Sé lo que estás haciendo, pero de nada sirve que me distraigas, tengo que pensar en ello, tengo que ver lo que voy a hacer.-susurro decidida, aunque Black veía la tristeza en sus ojos.

_No tienes que pensar. Te quedas conmigo, conseguí que mi madre me deje la casa, ya no soy un vagabundo.-comento con humor. Ella izo una mueca, pero antes de que replicara prosiguió.- Y ni te molestes en negarte.-su mano acaricio la mejilla de la joven, provocando que la mano del "Dios" se cerrara en puños y un revoltijo asaltara su estómago.-No voy a dejarte sola. -su mano viajo de la mejilla hasta el vientre de ella. – menos con ese pequeño allí adentro.

Toda la ira acumulada en el cuerpo de Black se disipo cual espuma, su mandíbula se abrió al igual que sus ojos y, repentinamente, aire en sus pulmones paso a ser objeto de extinción.

Tsubaki sonrió con los ojos aguados de ternura y abrazo al alvino soltando pequeños gracias. Abrió los ojos sin romper el abrazo fijándose por primera vez en la estatua blanca parada en la puerta, una estatua deshecha, a punto de romperse.

_Black. -susurro haciendo que Soul rompiese el abrazo.

_ ¡Hey Black! – saludo Soul un poco precavido. Ella bajo de su asiento.

Dirigió su vista hacia su amigo solo unos segundos como para atravesarlo con el más frió y filoso tempano de hielo, luego volvió a concentrarse en ella. Horror, eso es lo que vio en su mirada.

_ ¿Tu… estas…?- Se sentía flotar, era como esos momentos en los que todo parece irreal, salido de un sueño. Pero no, sabes que es real y eso es lo peor de todo. Tsubaki abrió la boca y luego la cerro, lo izo varias veces mientras lo miraba a él y a Soul. De uno al otro.

_Black Star tranquilo…-comenzó a decir Soul poniendo una mano en su hombro, la cual fue apartada de un manotazo a la velocidad de la luz.

_No estoy hablando contigo.-hablo bajo y frió Sus ojos no se despegaban de los de Nakatsukasa. – Solo dilo. –pidió, pero ella no pudo hablar, solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, respiraba con dificultad, como después de una maratón, después de correr miles y miles de kilómetros. Sus músculos entumecidos como si hubieran sufrido una paliza. Nunca se había sentido así.

_ ¿Quién…? ¿Quién es el… padre?-le costó tanto decir esa palabra. No supo porque había preguntado, fuera cual fuese la respuesta sabía que no le agradaría. Un sinfín de respuestas y solo una podía descartar, no era él.

No debería ser así, pero esa certeza lo hizo sentirse desolado.

_ ¡¿Quién?! – urgió. La joven estaba en trance, en una especie de nebulosa muy lejos del lugar.- ¡Contesten!-grito dando un paso hacia delante, haciéndola volver de un salto. Temblaba.

Como un imán Soul se pego a su lado de forma protectora con una mirada de advertencia hacia él y la confusión lo invadió momentáneamente ¿Acaso creía que podía lastimarla? _¿Lastimarlos…? ¿A ella y a su hijo? Su hijo…_

Lo miro con esa actitud protectora, la mirada amenazante, su brazo extendido por delante de ella, su mano sobre el vientre… y _el mundo se vino abajo._

_ ¡Tú!-ahora era él el que temblaba, furia, dolor, decepción… _traición_. Imposible.- Mi mejor amigo… - estaba mareado, todo daba vueltas, quería vomitar.

_ ¿Qué?- soltó el alvino confundido, no había comprendido, pero la futura madre sí.

_ ¡No Black, no es…!-tarde, el puño de Star ya había chocado contra la nariz de Evans. El grito de Tsubaki se escucho por toda la habitación, al ver a ambos en el suelo.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?- grito el agredido forcejeando con su compañero y esquivando algunos golpes.

_ ¡Black Star! ¡Basta, escucha!-gritaba desesperada la joven.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Liz, Kid y Maka entraron a causa de los gritos. Segundos les tomo sobreponerse al sobresalto inicial de aquella lucha, para que luego Kid se abalanzara sobre Black para despegarlo del sangrante Evans, que se paro con dificultad ayudado por la mesada de la cocina.

Maka se acerco a su mejor amigo lo más rápido que pudo para examinar la nariz y el labio sangrante.

_ ¿Estás loco?-grito Albarn a Black mientras atendía a Soul. Forcejeaba en los brazos de Kid para poder abalanzarse nuevamente contra el alvino.

_ ¿Qué carajo te pasa?-grito Soul todavía confundido, esta vez aun mas a causa de los golpes. Su ropa se había manchado y la cabeza le dolía, ya que con ella había amortiguado su caída.

_ ¿No lo sabes? Eres mi mejor amigo y…

_ ¡Nada! Y nada Black Star no fue el.- hablo Tsubaki en los brazos de Liz. Todavía temblaba, pero tenía una mirada decidida.

Dejo de luchar dándole un descanso a Kid y sintiendo, al entender las palabras de la joven, una ola de alivio tan inmensa que creyó desvanecerse. En cambio, la cara de Soul se transformo.

_ ¿Creíste que fui yo?-hablo sin poder creérselo.- Idiota, creíste que fui yo.

_Hace dos meses que estas pegado a ella, ¿Que querías que pensara?- ya no estaba enojado, pero su miedo no había sido totalmente injustificado. Estaba contrariado, las emociones eran tantas que parecía a punto de explotar.

_ Soy Soul maldito idiota, tu mejor amigo, ¿Necesitas otra razón?-la indignación mezclada con el enojo y la decepción se mezclaban en su voz.- Hice lo que tu hubieras hecho tu por Maka o Liz si les hubiera pasado a ellas.-dijo señalando a sus amigas.

_ ¡Lo sé! Lo sé…-se sentó en el suelo de la cocina y cubrió su rostro con las manos. Se obligo a si mismo tranquilizarse para poner su cabeza y emociones en claro. Pero le resulto muy difícil, todavía sentía deseos de vomitar.

El silencio reino por minutos, tres de las personas en el recinto se miraban inquietas por la situación y pedían respuestas a los únicos dos de pie. Pero Tsubaki no despegaba sus ojos del muchacho en el suelo y Soul estaba demasiado sangrante y enojado como para exigirle explicaciones.

_ ¿Podrían dejarnos solos?-pidió Tsubaki en voz calma. Casi al instante Black emergió de la oscuridad de sus manos y vio como sus amigos asentían y salían uno a unos por la puerta. El se quedo mirando el pequeño camino de gotitas rojas que su amigo había dejado al salir por unos minutos más. Cuando creyó cobrar las fuerzas suficientes levanto la vista.

_Necesito saber.-susurro con firmeza. Tsubaki sonrió levemente y le tendió la mano. El la tomo, levantándose con lentitud. Su cuerpo pesaba más que cualquier otro día y sentía la respiración calma, pero forzosa. Una vez de pie se miraron a los ojos.

_Lo siento. -comenzó ella acariciando su mejilla. - Fue antes de que saliéramos. –Sus ojos se empezaron a aguar, pero continuo hablando.- Llevábamos solo unas semanas juntos cuando lo supe.- Black asistió, limpiando las lagrimas que ella nunca noto que caían sobre sus mejillas.- Solo tuve dos hombres en mi vida Black, desgraciadamente.- acepto.- Por eso te deje, no podía hacerte esto ¿Entiendes? Tú me lo advertiste y yo como necia que soy no te hice caso. Todos lo hicieron en realidad.

_No es tu culpa, solo eres demasiado buena como para pensar mal de otros.- acuno el rostro de la chica con sus manos y hablo bajo y sereno.- yo por mi parte…- rieron un poco.

_Debí haberte creído.- se lamento.- Harvard y Kim… no era muy difícil de imaginar.-Black suspiro.

_Yo tampoco fui un muy buen amigo. No debí haberme puesto feliz con ese chisme.- ella lo abrazo.

_ Te amo.-Tsubaki abrió la boca, sonrió con la mirada recargada de amor y ternura, pero negó.

_No puedes.-dijo enterrando la cabeza en el cuello del chico.-No puedes hacerte esto. -Pero él hablaba seguro, estaba decidido, lo había pensado todo en un microsegundo. Tal vez sea un mero impulso, pero su vida era eso, impulsos.

Impulsos que lo llevaron a robarle la bicicleta a aquel niño rico y alvino, impulsos que lo llevaron a compadecerse de él cuando vio al monstruo que aquel pequeño tenía como madre. Impulsos que lo llevaron a ayudarlo a escaparse aquella tarde y conocer a los que algún día llamaría amigos.

_Te amo. -volvió a repetir.- Y siento hacer esta escena, siento haber reaccionado como lo hice, pero te amo. No me importa lo demás.

_ Estás loco, no estás pensando con claridad. -comenzó a desesperarse.- no es tuyo Black, no tienes obligación, esto no es…

_No me importa. –la corto-Tal vez esté haciendo una locura, posiblemente lo sea, pero te amo. Quiero estar contigo y con el si tú me dejas, pero no me obligues a dejarte porque no lo voy a hacer.

_Estás loco.- susurro negando suavemente y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.- Estas loco y te amo por eso.- lo rodeo con sus brazos enterrando las manos en su cabello y lo beso. Juntos, los dos, como nunca debió haber dejado de ser.

* * *

_Creyeron que me había olvidado de ustedes? No, no. _

_Saben? es desconcertante la inspiración a veces, se ausenta por semanas sin dar explicación alguna, después llega y en dos días pum, el capitulo terminado..._

_Espero que estén bien, gracias por los reviews, los que lo siguen siempre y los que son tan colgados como yo que se olvidan y vuelven luego, les digo, no saben como los entiendo._

_Estaba estudiando geografía cuando sentí esas "cosquillitas" que te da la inspiración para avisarte que esta de vuelta y decidí aprovecharla. No se asusten, voy a seguir con esa agradable tarea cuando se suba el cap -.-'_

_Creo que este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, una pequeña recompensa por la espera. Puede que me haya dejado llevar, pero soy tan dramática cuando escribo..._

_Espero que les guste, por cada review Black esta mas cerca de dominar el mundo..._

_Saludos!_


End file.
